Forget You
by rosegoldfocus
Summary: April 27th, 1997, the last time Stephanie Tanner was seen alive. Nineteen years later, a stranger stumbles into the Tanner's life, raising questions. One being, why does this stranger seem familiar? (C)
1. Nineteen Years

**Forget You – Chapter Two - Nineteen Years**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, well, I don't know what I would do.**_

* * *

 _The pair sat in silence as D.J. drove down one of the long winding roads. The pair were currently off on a day out together, Stephanie had been complaining lately that she never got to see her elder sister any more since the twenty year old was spending all her time working on college work. Stephanie herself had been busy, now fifteen and a freshman in high school, soon to be a Sophomore. And finally the pair had found a weekend where they had little to do, and so had managed to brush off whatever was planned, climb into D.J.'s car and set off for a day of sibling fun._

 _For Stephanie, silence was not her most favourite thing in the world, so she broke it. "Hey Deej?" When D.J. nodded in acknowledgement, not taking her eyes off the road, she continued. "I'm glad we got to spend today together. I would never admit this to anyone, but I was really missing you."_

 _D.J. looked startled for a moment but that soon faded as she looked at her sister, "I've been missing you too, everyone actually. I mean, it's been two years since I moved out, but still."_

 _Stephanie just smiled for a moment and was going to open her mouth to reply, but instead a shriek came out, "Look out!"_

 _D.J. startled for a moment and spun the wheel as a car came straight towards them. But for whatever reason, the car followed them as she moved out of the way. Knowing it was pointless to try and get out the way any more, D.J. gripped the wheel tightly, bracing herself, as the car collided head-on. The last thing she heard was Stephanie's scream._

* * *

Sitting bolt-upright in bed, D.J. gasped for air. Her body was covered in a cold sweat as the memory had replayed over and over in her mind. That memory was as fresh as the day it had happened.

And it was the same memory that had haunted her for nineteen years now.

Before she could even think about lying back down to try – and fail – to get more sleep, her alarm buzzed loudly beside her. Groaning, she knew what that meant and forced herself out from under then now damp covers. She would have to change those later.

Not even bothering with the slippers that morning, she made a b-line for the en-suite bathroom. As she entered, D.J. flicked on the light switch before moving to the shower and turning it on, not even bothering to adjust the temperature.

Slowly, she peeled off her tank top and tossed it to the side on top of the laundry hamper, followed by her pyjama pants. After that, D.J. climbed over the side of the bath – she didn't know why it was a bath-shower combination, she didn't have time for baths – and stood under the stream of hot water. At first, she flinched due to the temperature but slowly she adjusted, although she knew that her skin was going to be red-raw when she stepped out.

Almost robotically she soaked her hair in the water before blindly reaching out for the bottle of shampoo, squirting some into the palm of her hand before lathering her hair in it. Once satisfied she had washed all the sweat out, she rinsed and followed through with the conditioner.

Stepping out of the shower, D.J. wrapped a towel she had found around her body and another around her hair. Stepping up in front of the mirror, she wiped it down and studied her reflection. She had been right when she said the shower was going to make her skin red, but she did acknowledge the fact that it hid the blotchy skin of her face from where she had been crying.

D.J. moved back out into the main room, grabbing a shirt and pants along with underwear for that day before dressing in them and releasing her damp hair from its hold. Moving back into the bathroom, which had now emptied itself of the steam due to the open window and door, she run a brush through her knotted hair, quickly blow drying it. After that she brushed her teeth with no time to spare as her youngest son's cries came through the baby monitor.

Sparing a glance at the clock, she silently cursed herself for taking so long that morning and rushed down the hall to the nursery. Pushing open the door, she saw her eleven month old son standing up, gripping onto the bar of the crib tightly and bouncing slightly, waiting to be picked up. D.J. scooped him up, checking his nappy quickly before deciding it didn't need a change – apparently that late night change had lasted – and grabbed a pacifier from the table.

Rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen with Tommy on her hip, she placed him into his high chair that was pulled up to the counter as she offered a quick 'Morning' to her two elder sons, Jackson and Max Fuller, best friend Kimmy and her daughter Ramona.

Thanking God that she had decided to pre-make lunch the night for the next morning, she grabbed out the three different sandwiches and placed them into separate brown paper bags, handing them off to the three as they made their way out the kitchen to make their journey to their bus stop, each giving a "Bye mom", "Bye mommy" or, in Ramoma's case, a "Bye Deej".

Finally having a moment to herself to rest, D.J. plopped down into one of the now vacant seats. Kimmy, who was nursing a cup of coffee, eyed her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Was all D.J. replied with before had to stand once more and pull Tommy's high chair over to the table because he was having a hard time trying to feed himself. When Kimmy raised an eyebrow at her, she insisted, "Nothing's wrong."

At that moment, Michelle decided to enter the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

D.J. rolled her eyes this time, "Nothing's wrong, would you two quit bugging me already?"

"Oo, someone's touchy this morning." Michelle joked as she sat down. This was a normal routine for them now, one that had developed almost a year ago. When D.J.'s husband, Tommy Fuller had died, D.J. and her two, soon to be three, sons moved back into the family house with her father. After a few months her father had announced that he was planning on selling the house but in the end, ended up offering it to D.J.. Michelle had offered to move in to help out, being able to run her fashion empire from the house, and Kimmy had done the same thing too.

And that was where they were today.

"Look, honestly, everything is fine." D.J. began before huffing a little. "You know what's coming up soon, I just, they're back again. I don't want to go through that again, but they're back."

And with that, she got up and walked away from the table knowing that Michelle had offered to babysit Tommy that day since she was home most of the time. Instead, she grabbed her purse from the counter and made her way through the sitting room and out the front door, knowing she needed to get to work soon.

* * *

 **Okay, prologue. What do you think? I've had this idea and thought to give it a shot. This is my first ever Full/Fuller House fanfiction so please be kind. Also a quick note, some characters are going to be ooc, that't to go with my plot. If you noticed any mistakes, please let me know in the review section. For some reason my stupid spell check has stopped working, what a great time. And yes, I have switched Stephanie out for Michelle, but be patient, you'll understand soon! One last thing, what do you think of the title? I mean, I might up changing it as the plot develops but I guess it's okay, right?**


	2. Newcomer

**Forget You – Chapter Two – Newcomer**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, well, I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

"Morning Deej." Matt's voice came from inside one of the examination rooms as D.J. walked through the door to the clinic that morning.

Once she had placed her purse behind the counter, she reached over and grabbed her coat that had her name stitched onto it. Slipping it on, she replied, "Morning."

The tone of her voice caused Matt to poke it head out of the room. "You don't look so good." He told her as he stepped fully into the room, watching as D.J. leaned against the counter with a huff. "Sorry, it's just… you don't."

"That's how you win your way to a girl's heart." She replied, a little more forcefully than intended. D.J., after realising how rude it was, corrected herself quickly. "I'm sorry. It's just, around this time of year I get kind of, I don't really know how to put it, but something happened around this time and it really affected me. If I get really snappy with you, please understand I don't mean it."

Matt merely blinked at her for a moment before nodding in understanding. He had noticed her getting upset as she was trying to explain herself. "It's alright. I can see whatever this is, it's really affecting you. Just know, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm open to talk."

He could sense D.J.'s hesitance to reply and was about to say something when she beat him to it. "Thanks, Matt. But I don't really like to talk about it all that much." Dropping their eye contact, she turned her eyes to the floor to avoid him seeing the tears that were building up in the back of her eyes and were beginning to burn slightly. _Gosh, will you stop crying so much._

Before Matt could try and say anything to make the situation better, the door opened with a little tinkle from the bell and an elderly man froze in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were open. I could come back later on?"

D.J. straightened herself up, sniffling a little bit and swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "We are open, just waiting for the first customer of the day. If you could come over here for a moment so we can get you all signed in."

The man pushed open the door and walked in, a dark Labrador following him in who couldn't have been older than four or five and plopped itself obediently at its owner's feet. "Okay, could I have your pets name please?"

* * *

 _The only thing she could see was darkness, her ears ringing. For a moment they continued to ring before it cleared up, allowing her to hear noise around her._

 _She focused harder, trying to make out the sounds. It sounded like a ventilation machine and a heart monitor. Moaning a little, she tried to move but found her body aching all over. After battling with herself for what felt like hours but was really moments._

 _She cracked her eyes open slightly before blinding white light caused her to shut them tightly._

 _Suddenly, a hand was gently placed onto her arm, "Come, Deej. You can do it. Can you please open your eyes?" The voice was soft and gentle, as if afraid any sudden movements would result in something horrible._

 _Trying again, this time she managed to open her eyes and squint at the face hovering above her._

" _D.J…"_

"D.J.?" That voice didn't come from the flashback, that was in reality. "Deej? You in there?"

Shaking her head, she refocused her eyes and saw Matt in front of her. "Yeah, I'm here. Off in my own world again. You needed me?" She directed the conversation away from her.

Matt, not being stupid, narrowed his eyes at the diversion of conversation but let it slide. "Someone's here and they're asking about the receptionist job. I told them they would need to speak to you."

"Oh right." D.J. suddenly remembered the ad that they had put in the local paper. For being a recently opened business, they had been surprisingly busy and were in desperate need of someone to sign people etc. so they could keep the flow people moving at a decent pace. "Where are they?"

"Out in the waiting room," Matt informed her before adding, "She looks a little nervous, just a heads up."

She threw over her shoulder as she made her way into the waiting room, "Isn't everyone?" Glancing around the medium sized room, she spotted a mother-son combo waiting with what looked to be a small animal and a man with a cat in a cage waiting to be called. She smiled at both of them before her eyes finally landed on a white-ish-blonde sitting in one of the plastic chairs, in her hand several slips of paper.

Deciding this must be the girl, she let an easy smile slip onto her face as she made her way over, her heals clicking along the floor. "Hi, are you here about the job position?"

The blonde startled a little before relaxing, although still on guard as she stood up, "Yes, I am." She handed forward her papers and D.J. flicked through them briefly. "Alright, if you could follow me," She glanced at the name at the top. "Miss Wright."

"Oh, sorry!" The blonde apologised, causing D.J. to look up at her – the woman was a good three inches taller than her. "I'm Emma, Emma Wright." It was then that D.J. noticed the slight accent in her voice, nothing much and you would have only noticed if you were listening carefully.

The pair made their way into the main office, allowing Emma to walk right in as D.J. closed the door behind her. Emma seemed to hover off to the side for a moment, unsure where she should go, so D.J. directed her. "Please take a seat, Ms. Wright."

Emma did so, placing her purse on the floor next to her neatly and folding her hands in her lap. When she looked back up and D.J., the latter couldn't help but silently gasp and stare for a moment. _There is no way, it couldn't be…_

Feeling uncomfortable under D.J.'s stare, Emma began to squirm uncomfortably. D.J. noticed this and stopped herself, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. She wouldn't think about that right now. "Sorry about that, you'll have to excuse me." Emma nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, so I hope you don't mind, this is going to be a bit of an impromptu meeting." When D.J. saw Emma's eyes widen, she was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious, just a little chat to see about yourself. I'm going to ask you some questions, okay?"

"Sure."

"So the first one is, a quick note, I'm going to confirm some things your application says, your full name is Emma Nicole Wright?" D.J. asked.

Emma nodded in response, "Yes."

"Mhm." She looked for some more information, "It says here your birthday is September 12th 1982 and you are originally from Northern London, England, correct?"

"Well, as far as I am aware, that is my birthday and I've lived in London since I was fifteen, I think." D.J. looked at Emma, asking if she was being serious or if she was joking with her attitude.

Emma saw this and decided to clear it up, "I'm not exactly sure when my birthday is because I can't remember. I, um, had an accident when I was younger which caused me to lose my memory. September 12th was the day I woke up in the hospital. They said they thought I was about fifteen or sixteen at the time so I just put down 1982. And I lived in London after the accident."

D.J. was starting to get lost in her own thoughts about her accident before she snapped herself out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry… Does that mean Emma isn't your real name?"

"No," she hesitated for a moment, deciding whether she should go on or not. "At least, I don't think it is. My… mother allowed me to choose a name after the accident and I guess I chose Emma Nicole. I don't know why though. Can we change the subject, please? I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't like talking about it."

"Of course," D.J. flicked her eyes back down to the application. "So, you've worked in several places and built some experience? Why would you like to work here, Miss Wright?"

"Well, I recently moved to San Francisco and while I work towards getting myself a full time job somewhere, I need to keep up money to rent my apartment." Emma glanced down at her hands which were beginning to shake slightly from nerves.

"Alright, well I believe that's everything for today." Emma's head snapped back up to D.J., a questioning look in her eyes. "Yes, that's all, for now at least. So what happens now is that we put our applicants through a one-day trail and eliminate from there, with one final interview at the end of it to make sure we pick the right person. We'll be in contact with you soon, Miss Wright."

Standing up, D.J. offered a hand and Emma took it, shaking it before picking up her purse. "Thank you for considering me." Emma said before she left the room.

Plopping back in her chair, D.J. sighed. There was no way that could have been her.

* * *

 **Thank you to the people who have faved/followed :) If you could possibly leave a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter, I would be very grateful! Feel free to give some constructive criticism, but no flames please, thank you. I've had an idea for a Full House story around Stephanie. If anyone would be interested in it, let me know, also!**


	3. What's Wrong with DJ?

**Forget You – Chapter Three – What's Wrong with DJ?**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well, I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

After that, DJ couldn't get the feeling of familiarity with Emma to shake. There was just something about her that kept bugging her, yet DJ couldn't put her finger on it.

But instead of pondering on it for the rest of the day, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, letting her focus on her work. And when the thought did come to mind, DJ would shove it back into the little box.

Of course, she didn't notice the glances Matt would throw in her direction every now and then. He was still concerned about her from that morning and whenever Emma would come back to mind, she would get a faraway look on her face, deep in thought before she shook her head and continued on with work.

When seven p.m. rolled around, it was time to close the clinic up and head home. "Do you want me to walk home with you?" Matt had asked.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'll be okay." Both Matt and Steve, her very first love, had been competing for DJ's love for the last few weeks now. But she couldn't choose which one she should date. Matt was a nice guy and seemed to have genuine feelings for her, but at the same time, she had dated Steve for a long time and they had really loved each other.

"Are you su-" Matt was about to ask but DJ cut him off. "Please, I kind of just want to be alone right now. You understand, right?" Matt nodded and DJ walked off down the street.

The walk home was long, but it did give her time to think over everything that had happened not only that day, but also the last nineteen years.

* * *

" _Come on, Deej. You can do it. Can you please open your eyes?" The voice was soft and gentle, as if afraid any sudden noise or movement would result in something horrible._

 _Trying again, this time she managed to open her eyes and squint at the dace hovering above her._

" _DJ…"_

 _It took a moment or two for her vision to clear up, but when it did she saw her father's concerned yet relived face leaning over her. "Oh thank God. Jesse, get the doctor!"_

 _She tried to move a little to see what was going on, but as soon as she tried to move her body she realised how much pain it caused her. "Don't move, honey. You're in the hospital, you were hurt pretty badly. It's probably best I let the doctor explain it to you."_

 _Just as Danny finished explaining Jesse walked back in with a male doctor trailing behind. He walked over to DJ and began to check over a few things._

 _Once he was done, he stepped back and wrote something on her chart before turning to Danny and Jesse who were the only two in the room. "Now she's awake it looks like it's up from here." This time he addressed DJ. "Hello Miss Tanner, I'm Doctor Noah Jones and I'm the one who's been looking after while you've been here. Is there anything you want before we begin?"_

" _Water, please." She voice cracked a little, her throat dry. "Of course." Noah called a passing nurse who quickly rushed down the hallway, returning with a glass of water with a straw. With a little struggling, they managed to sit her upright so she could drink her water._

" _Miss Tanner, do you remember how you got here?" Noah asked softly, this was going to be a delicate situation._

 _DJ shook her head no and Noah continued. "You were involved in a head on collision about eighteen hours ago. When you were brought in you were barely responsive, muttering a word or two here and there but not too much before you stayed fully unconscious. You suffered from several cracked ribs, a broken arm and a server concussion, which caused you to stay out for those hours. We're going to keep you in for a couple of days, just to monitor your injuries and see how they heal, but hopefully you should be out of here soon."_

" _Accident?" Was the first thing DJ had said after waking up, apart from asking for water. "How- how is the other..." She trailed off, not knowing how to process the information she had been given. The pain in both her head and ribs was horrid._

" _The person in the second car, a man, was… he passed away at the scene." Noah hesitated for a moment in the middle, not sure of DJ's reaction._

 _DJ herself gasped and the sudden movement caused her to cry out in pain. "What's wrong, Deej?" Danny asked, noticing that the pained expression stayed on his daughter's face. "Ribs." She managed to gasp out._

" _We'll adjust your pain medication so that it's stronger, hopefully that will take away from the pain until it is a little more bearable." Noah told her. "Just try not to move too much. Would you like to lay back down?" DJ nodded her head slightly, afraid she might make herself dizzy._

 _Once she was back laying down and the pain medication was increased, Noah left. DJ closed her eyes to try and help with the pain in her skull when she remembered something. "Dad?"_

 _Danny jumped a little, DJ's voice having broken the silence. Jesse had left to go home since it was the very early hours of the morning, Becky had taken home the twins and Michelle at around nine the previous night. "Yes, Deej?"_

" _Dad," DJ began. "Where's Stephanie?"_

* * *

"Mom?" The voice of DJ's twelve-year-old son pulled her out of her thoughts. Blinking back to reality, DJ noticed that she was stood inside her sitting room, Max and Jackson sat around the coffee table playing a board game.

"Yes, Jackson?"

"Oh, you are there then," He joked. At his mother's questioning look, he continued. "You just didn't seem to be with it when you walked in here earlier."

"I was just thinking about something that happened at work today." Did that count as a lie? Something did happen at work today, but it wasn't what she was thinking of. "So have you had dinner yet?"

Max shook his head. "Not yet, Aunt Michelle is busy with Tommy. She said something about a tooth. And Kimmy and Ramona went out about an hour ago."

"I'll put something on then. Do you want chicken or fish?" DJ asked as she walked through to the kitchen.

Max and Jackson exchanged a look. Something was off about their mother.

* * *

After dinner, the Tanner-Gibbler-Fuller bunch gathered in the sitting room, minus DJ and Tommy. Soon after they had finished eating, DJ had picked up Tommy, telling everyone she was going to get Tommy ready for bed and then turn in early herself.

"Does something seem different about DJ, or is it just me?" Ramona asked, getting distracted by her phone when it beeped.

"No, something's defiantly wrong with her. She just seems… sad." Jackson jumped in. The three kids looked over to Kimmy and Michelle to see if they knew what was wrong.

Said pair also exchanged a glance, followed by Michelle looking over to the space above the fireplace before looking back. "It is coming up."

Kimmy bit her lip. "But she isn't normally like this. I mean, sure, she's upset. But never like _this._ She hasn't been for years."

It was then that Jackson, Ramona and Max – well, Max as well as he could – understood what they were talking about. They all looked over to the same place Michelle had previously.

Sat on the shelve was the last school picture of Stephanie. The Aunt they had never met.

* * *

 **You guys are loving this story! I am so glad. Thank you all for your support so far! A little question for you, which team are you – Team Matt or Team Steve? Personally I am Team Steve because I watched the episode where they have the flash backs about their kisses and the DJ/Steve one hit me hard. Let me know in a review below what team you are on! Also, I am no doctor nor medical student and I guessed about that medical stuff, it's probably wrong, so could we imagine it's right?**


	4. Job Time

**Forget You – Chapter Four – Job Time**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well, I don't know what I would do.**_

* * *

Emma was sat in her small apartment, thinking. She hadn't long gotten back from her interview at Harmon-Fuller Pet Care. Over the last week, she had gone to many places to see if they would take her on so she could keep paying rent and buying the necessities but so far she had only heard back from three of the places she applied to, including Harmon-Fuller Pet Care.

For some reason, Emma hoped that she would get the job down at the pet care clinic. She could say it was a nice place and the owners seemed friendly, but in all honesty, she felt a connection between her and one of the owners, DJ. It might have just been that they could have a good friendship, but deep down, she felt it ran deeper than that.

When she had first met DJ earlier that morning, she felt a sense of familiarity, something she hadn't felt since she woke up in that hospital nineteen years ago. If she got the job, she would be around DJ more and she could try and figure out what that meant.

Deciding that over thinking was only going to hurt her – she had done that several times when trying to figure out who she was – Emma picked up the TV remote and flicked to a random channel before settling on reruns of an old show.

Before she knew it, several episodes had gone by and it was ten in the evening. Switching off the TV, Emma stood, deciding she wasn't hungry and moved to the bathroom instead to shower.

When she emerged twenty minutes later, her long blonde hair was in soaked strands trailing down her back, her bangs lying limply on her forehead. She decided against blow-drying it, it would take too long and it would dry overnight anyway. Emma picked up her hairbrush and began running it through her hair, starting at the ends and working her way up.

By the time she was done, her hair lay straighter than before, but she could already see the waves beginning to form. As she moved through the sitting room to her bedroom, she began to loosely tie her hair into a ponytail so that it wouldn't be too annoying during the night.

After climbing into bed and making herself more comfortable, Emma leaned over and hit the light switch, plunging herself into darkness.

* * *

The phone call came a week later telling Emma the date of her trail run along with what time she would need to be there and what she would be required to bring and do.

Finally, the day of her job trail came, and to say she was nervous – that was an understatement. She could _not_ afford to screw this up. Her bank account was already running dry as it was.

So at nine fifteen in the morning, Emma was walking down the street towards Harmon-Fuller Pet Clinic dressed in the outfit she had picked out for that day. It was nothing flashy or over the top, but it was casual yet work appropriate at the same time.

When she reached the door, Emma glanced through the small window. Inside the waiting room was empty, much unlike what it had been the first time she entered. The doors to the examination rooms were open, and she assumed that DJ or Matt - the second owners name, as she had learnt - were preparing for the day ahead.

As she pushed open the glass door, a little bell chimed, alerting of anyone of her presence. Once the door was closed behind her, DJ popped her head out of the door to see who it was before smiling at Emma. "Good morning, Emma." She greeted, cheerily. "I hope you're ready for your first day? Oh, by the way, I love your outfit."

Emma smoothed down the front of her shirt in response. "Thanks." She replied. "And yes, I think I am ready. What do I need to do?"

DJ moved across the room towards the computer behind the desk, "So it's already signed in, the password and log in is right here," DJ pointed to a post-it note on the desk. "Just in case it gets logged out. When a customer comes in, you ask for their pet's name and who they were scheduled to see. You type that into the search bar and it should come up with said information and the time of appointment."

She glanced at Emma to see if she was following and Emma nodded. "If you need to book an appointment, click this sign here," DJ dragged the cursor over to the small plus sign. "And then you ask them what day and time they would like their appointment. If you put that information in, it will come up with either a blank space or information about another appointment. If it's full then tell them and ask for another appointment or suggest a different time, whichever is better. And if it's not then just fill in the pet's name and whoever they are going to be seeing. That was a lot to take in, have you got it?"

"I think so?" Emma's reply was more like a question. "But a few things, if I may. What if someone new wants to join the clinic? And what if someone phones in?"

"If someone new wants to join, write down their name, their pet's name, what animal it is, their phone number and their address. Matt or I will come and fill it in at the end of the day. If you get the job we will show you how to set it all up, but that is probably a bit too much information for today. And if someone phones in, then just do the same thing as if they were here in real life." DJ told her before adding. "Hey, don't be so nervous, you seem like a natural."

Emma laughed nervously and nodded at DJ. "I've got to finish setting up now, would you mind flipping the sign when nine thirty hits?" Emma nodded. "Alright, and remember, wear a smile, got to look happy for the customers." DJ joked as she wandered back into the exam room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the front door burst open, causing Emma to jump. She looked up from her position behind the desk and saw a man rush into the staff room before re-emerging soon after. "DJ?" He called out, causing DJ to come back out of the exam room. "Oh, there you are."

"Here I am, where have you been?" She asked, looking straight up at him, hands on hips as if telling one of her own children off.

He smiled sheepishly at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Car troubles. And before you ask, I forgot to charge my phone last night so it's dead." He answered before she could ask.

DJ glanced behind him at Emma, who seemed to still be shocked by his sudden entrance and had sunk down a little into her seat. "Matt, I want you to meet Emma, the poor woman you just scared half to death by bursting in here."

Matt whipped around to look at the blonde. She did indeed look scared. "Oh, I am so sorry. We open in five minutes and I was late, forgive me." He moved over to the desk and held his hand out. "I'm Matt Harmon, one of the co-owners. It's nice to meet you Emma."

Emma had stood up from the chair she was sat at to greet Matt. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Harmon, this is a really nice place you have here." She smiled.

In response, Matt just shook his head. "Oh, please, call me Matt. Dr. Harmon makes me sound like my dad. I'm sure DJ will let you call her DJ instead of Dr. Fuller, as well?" He turned towards DJ, directing the last part of his sentence at her.

DJ grinned in response. "Of course, Dr. Fuller seems too formal, and well, Dr. Tanner-Fuller is a bit too much. DJ is just fine, Emma."

 _Tanner. Tanner? Why does that name bring back that familiarity again?_ Emma thought to herself, zoning out a little.

She snapped right back to reality as DJ and Matt moved to get back to work. "Good luck, Emma!"

* * *

As the day progressed, DJ and Matt would occasionally take it in turns to quickly peep at Emma to see how she was doing. As the time passed, they could both see Emma becoming more and more relaxed. The customers loved her and she seemed to have a friendly aroma around her that was inviting to talk to.

Once the day was over, Matt and DJ both met up to make observations about Emma's trail day. "She seemed to be relaxed after a while and slipped into the flow."

DJ nodded, "And the customers seemed to love her."

"So is she through to the next round?" Matt joked as if he was an announcer on the X-Factor.

DJ laughed, "She is indeed. Add her to our interview list."

* * *

 **So Emma had her trail day and it seems to have gone well. The question is, will she get the job? What do you think? Things are going to start picking up about now, I think, at least within the next few chapters. There might be one or two jumps over a couple of months (in the story) so I can progress the plot on to where it has been planned. A quick note, I posted a Full House one shot from Stephanie's Wild Ride, it's an alternate to the real thing, and I'll be honest, it needs to be fixed up because I wrote it last night, half asleep. If you do feel like reading it, feel free to, you can find it on my profile.**


	5. Decisions

**Forget You – Chapter Five – Decisions**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well, I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

D.J. and Matt were both sat in the office one night after closing. They were trying to decide who would get the job position after narrowing it down to three people, Bethany, Molly and Emma.

They had both come to a mutual agreement that Molly, although a sweet girl, was just not right for the job, she was just a little too quiet and they needed someone that could easily sink into the position. Both Emma and Bethany were on the same level in terms of how they acted on the job, something the pair liked.

"We need to look over this and choose carefully," Matt spoke up after a period of silence. "If not, we could pick the wrong person."

"I know." Was D.J.'s reply, although her eyes kept drifting over to Emma's papers. Matt caught sight of this. "I know you really liked her, but we need to go off experience in this case."

D.J. sighed. "I know." She repeated. "I'll go make phone calls."

* * *

Emma was moving down the hallway to her apartment, several bags of shopping dangling from her arms while her long hair began slipping from its hold in a ponytail.

As she neared her front door, she could hear ringing coming from inside and new instantly it was her phone, which she had left behind accidently. Emma began fumbling in her purse for her keys, the person calling could have been one of the companies she had applied to, and she needed to answer that phone.

After finally slipping the right key into the key hole, Emma turned the key in the hole before shoving it open. Using her foot to shove the door closed, she dumped the bags somewhere on the floor before jogging over to pick up the phone.

Pressing it to her ear, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is D.J. Fuller, I'm calling about a job place for a Miss. Emma Wright?" D.J.'s voice came through the phone causing Emma's breathing to hitch for a moment.

"This is she."

"Ah, hello Emma. I wanted to talk to you about the position." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm really sorry but you didn't get the job."

Emma was shocked. And upset. "Oh." The disappointment was evident in her tone of voice.

"It's not that you weren't good enough." D.J. was quick to jump in. "It's just that it was between you and this other woman who had very similar traits and qualifications to you, but she just had more experience."

There was a pause on both sides of the line. Emma broke it, "Oh, well, um, thank you for calling. I better go."

"Alright, goodbye." She could hear D.J. beginning to say but she had hung the phone up.

Moving over to the couch, Emma plopped herself down and buried her head in her hands. She had needed that job. She had needed the job so she could keep up her life in San Francisco. But right now, that wasn't going to be happening by the look of it.

* * *

The following week, Emma was on her way to her new job at the clinic. She was smiling slightly to herself as she thought of the events following the that first phone call that led her to getting the job.

 _Emma was still sat in the same position ten minutes later when her phone rang once more. Glancing over at her iPhone, she read the caller ID as 'Mum' and picked up, "Mum?"_

" _Hey Emma," Her mother replied on the other end of the phone. "I'm not doing anything at the moment so I thought I'd give you a call, is that okay?"_

 _Emma smiled a little, "Yeah, I love talking to you." This was exactly what she needed, something to take her mind off her job crisis. "So, what have you been up to?"_

" _Well," Her mother, Casey, hesitated for a minute. "I have something to tell you."_

" _What is it?" Emma's voice immediately became serious. She prayed nothing bad had happened._

" _James and I are getting married." Casey blurted out in one breath and waited for her daughter's reaction. She was silent for a moment before laughing a little, "No way, congratulations."_

" _You're not mad?"_

 _Emma shook her head, laughing some more, "Why would I be mad?"_

" _I, I don't know." Casey admitted. "But I just want to make sure."_

 _Before Emma could reply to that, her phone buzzed, letting her know she had another phone call. "Mum, I got another call on coming through, I'll call you back later."_

 _After her mother had told her 'Okay' and 'Goodbye', Emma hung up the phone and answered._

" _Hi, yes, sorry, this is D.J. Fuller again." Emma paused for a moment, why was D.J. calling her again?_

" _Oh, Hi again." Was all she replied with._

 _There was a shuffling of paper before D.J. spoke again. "Alright, when I called you earlier to tell you about the job, may I take back what I said?"_

 _She was confused, what did she mean, 'take back what she said'? "What do you mean?"_

" _We phoned you before the person who had gotten the job position, but when we did phone her, it turned out that she had accepted a job position at another place already. Would you like to take the job?"_

 _Emma grinned, "Of course I would! Thank you so much."_

 _D.J. giggled on the other end of the line, "Well, when can you start?"_

Pushing open the door to the clinic, Emma smiled even wider, she had finally got a job. Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as she thought.

She shuffled awkwardly towards the main office, where D.J. had told her to drop her stuff off before the day began. The door was already cracked open slightly so she nudged it open further. Seeing no one was inside, Emma entered further and placed her coat and bag with the rest of the items in the room before stepping back outside and closing the door.

"Hello?" She called out into the building. Two heads popped out of the same exam room, both a little flushed.

D.J. stepped out fully, "Hello Emma," With Matt following suit.

"Hello, Dr. Fuller- I mean D.J. she corrected herself when she saw the look D.J. gave her. "And you too Matt."

"Are you ready for your first day?" Matt asked as he fiddled with a package of some sort on the desk.

Emma shrugged a little, "Yes, well at least I hope so."

"Follow me and I'll show you how to add a person to our system, like I told you I would last time." D.J. moved to the computer, Emma following suit.

* * *

As Matt locked up the door to the clinic for the night, Emma and D.J. were standing next to each other, chatting. "You want to grab some coffee?" D.J. asked.

Emma didn't hesitate to nod. Maybe this could help her get settled in a little more and maybe a step closer to figuring out her connection with D.J. "Why not?"

"Alright," D.J. began. "Let me text my sister and let her know I'm going out for a bit."

* * *

Several weeks had now gone by and Michelle was beginning to get worried. As each week passed, she could see D.J. acting less and less like her usual self. Yet she couldn't pin point what was wrong.

One night, a few weeks ago, she had text Michelle to tell her that she was going to be home late because she was going to show her new receptionist, Emma, around the city.

D.J. had mentioned Emma a few times to the rest of her family, yet they hadn't met the girl and she was pretty much a best friend to her sister.

It wasn't the fact that D.J. had made a new friend that worried Michelle, that was great, but it was the amount of times Michelle had found her sister alone or with just Tommy and she would be staring off into space or even crying silently to herself that really worried her. And it had all started when she had befriended Emma.

Michelle picked up one of the few photos of Stephanie that they still had out - their dad had taken a majority of them down to avoid the pain of his missing his daughter and they hadn't put them back out – and stared at it for a moment. Then, she whispered, "Don't let anything bad happen to her, please Steph."

A tear dropped onto the glass of the frame.

* * *

 **I should probably warn you updates are probably going to be weekend things from now on, I'm back in school :( This chapter may need future work, but for now, it should be okay. Make sure you leave a review on this chapter to show me you enjoyed it and thank you in advance if you do!**


	6. Falling Apart

**Forget You – Chapter Six – Falling Apart**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well, I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

Michelle sat in the sitting room, waiting for D.J. to walk through the front door. She was nervous, yes, but she needed to get to the bottom of what was bugging her sister.

She managed to spare one last quick glance at Stephanie's picture before the front door opened and her eldest sister walked in.

D.J. hadn't seemed to notice her, so Michelle cleared her throat, causing the former to physically jump. "Oh, Michelle, it's just you."

"I need to talk to you." Was all Michelle replied with. She had to be straight to the point, otherwise she would lose her confidence, which had taken her about a week to build up.

"You do?" D.J. replied, clearly quite confused.

"Sit down please," she shuffled over on the couch to allow room for the other girl. "Deej, I know something is wrong, please tell me."

The girl in question, however, kept her lips pressed together, showing she wouldn't be as willing to talk as Michelle had hoped. Neither girl spoke for a minute. "D.J…" She prompted, yet once again, nothing.

"D.J., I can help you if you tell me what's wrong." This was going nowhere fast and was probably going to end badly for both sisters.

Only barely did Michelle notice her sister's lips moving a tiny bit, mumbling something. "Can you say that again? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

That only made Michelle even more confused, why wouldn't she believe her own sister? "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because…"

D.J. was beginning difficult and both sisters knew it. This wasn't going anywhere. Michelle huffed a little before continuing. "D.J., stop being so darn stubborn and tell me what's wrong! Let me help you." Her voice faded from being raised to becoming pleading.

D.J. looked like she was going to say something for a moment but then she swallowed, deciding not to. "Look, Michelle, it's just, you're probably going to call me crazy about this."

"Well, tell me what it is," Michelle's voice was soft and reassuring, trying to get her sibling to reveal what had been bothering her for weeks now. "And I'll tell you, but there is a very high chance that I won't call you crazy. Although, if it is something crazy, I probably will call you it."

She was trying to make her sister laugh or even chuckle a little, but got no reaction. "Alright, not the time to joke."

"… th… aw… …ine." Was all she mumbled to herself, but Michelle caught parts of it.

"Say that again, please?" She had thought she heard some of it, but she wanted to make sure that she heard all of it.

Taking a deep breath, D.J. repeated herself. "I think I saw Stephanie."

No reaction.

Nothing.

Just silence.

Then Michelle's face began to change from a blank stare to upset, then confused, then finally ending on disbelieving. "Don't joke about that." Her voice was so cold; it would have made a snowman shudder.

"You think I would lie about that?" D.J. was shocked and starting to get angry. How could her sister think such a thing? She would never in a million years joke about their third sister.

Michelle shook her head. "D.J., as much as I hate to admit it, the chance of Stephanie being alive is next to nothing."

Her eyes widened, "How can you say that about your own sister?" D.J. couldn't tell if she was angry or upset, but probably both.

"You don't know how much it pains me to admit it, but I have to." Michelle's voice was wavering, nearly all emotion gone. "We have to let her go, D.J., I thought you had too."

"I had!" D.J. admitted. "But then things happened and I don't think Stephanie is dead any more, okay?"

D.J. had stood up, Michelle following her. "Donna Jo, this is crazy."

D.J. just stared at her sister, looking her straight in the eyes. "You don't believe me." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Deej, you're my sister and I love you; I would support you on many of your decisions in life, but I can't support you on this one. If you're wrong about it all, I can't go through all that pain again. No way, no how." Michelle admitted.

The noise around them seemed to stop for a moment, nothing until D.J. nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Michelle repeated, this time as a question.

She nodded. "Okay, you don't believe me. I get it, I'm crazy. What was I thinking? Of course, there is no way Stephanie can still be alive. It's time to let her go, I guess. Stephanie died nineteen years ago. She probably didn't survive that accident; you saw my injuries. She was probably in that state, maybe even worse, who knows?"

D.J. turned on her heal, grabbing her purse and a coat from the rack before moving towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Michelle yelled after her, but to no success. D.J. was already gone.

* * *

When you're as upset as D.J. was at that moment of time, you probably shouldn't be driving. But she had to get away from all of it, all the confusion. She was beginning to believe that she _was_ crazy. But then there was a part of her deep down that knew she was along the right track, that there was a chance Stephanie was still alive.

She finally came to a stop who knows how long later and was only slightly surprised to see where she had subconsciously driven.

Opening the door to her car, she left her purse and coat inside as she shut the door and began making her way through the metal gates, following the familiar winding path. After walking for several minutes, she finally got to where she wanted to be and sat down on the grass in front of the headstone.

She let her eyes scan over the words that were engraved into the stone;

 _In loving memory of_

 _Stephanie Judith Tanner_

 _January 14_ _th_ _1982 – April 27_ _th_ _1997_

 _Beloved Daughter, Sister and Friend_

 _Forever Deeply Missed_

 _Good Night, Sleep Tight_

D.J. ran her hand gently over the writing as one tear dripped down her face. That broke the dam, tears trickling in a continuous stream from her eyes, over her cheeks and dripping off her chin, forming two wet patches on her jeans.

Along with the tears came the flashbacks to nineteen years ago.

" _Dad," D.J. began. "Where's Stephanie?"_

 _Danny froze. He knew he had to explain everything to his daughter, but he wasn't sure that now was the right time to do it. She had just woken up and he didn't want to put any strain on her injuries._

" _Dad." D.J. repeated. "Where is my little sister?" Her voice was becoming more and more strained with each word._

 _Danny perched himself on the edge of the bed and looked straight into D.J.'s eyes for a moment, reminding him so much of his late wife. G-d, did all his children have parts of Pam in them. "This is going to be hard to explain, okay?" He was talking as if D.J. was nine again and he had to break the news her mother wouldn't be coming home. "We don't know where Stephanie is."_

 _She blinked, once, twice, "What do you mean?"_

 _He reached out and put one hand on D.J.'s less cut-up cheek, "When the police and paramedics arrived on the scene, there was only you and the other man. Stephanie was nowhere in sight."_

 _D.J. continued to look into her father's eyes for a moment before her eyebrows crinkled together, "Did, did they check around the scene of the accident? Did they double and triple check? She's got to be around there somewhere."_

" _Honey," Danny sighed. "Let me explain what happened. It was around two when we got the call that there had been an accident and that we had to get down to General as soon as we could. When we got here, I ran straight up to the desk and asked, 'Can I get any information on Donna Jo and Stephanie Tanner' Of course, with more panic. The nurse at the desk ran your name through first and told me you were being put through test as we spoke, but when she ran Stephanie's name through…" He trailed off, looking away as he ran a hand through his hair and his other hand dropped to his lap. "She said that there was no Stephanie Tanner at the hospital."_

 _He could see D.J. going to ask a question but answered it before she could ask. "I asked them to double check, but there was nothing. She said she would try and figure out what was happening and let me know asap. They got in contact with the people who brought you in and they said that there was only two people at the scene of the accident, you and the other man who… passed away. A team was sent out immediately to search the area for Stephanie but nothing was found."_

" _The police were informed and they've been out for hours trying to find Steph. They said they need to find her soon because they don't know what condition she was in after the accident. Nobody knows if she got out of the car herself and wandered away because her side of the car wasn't as bad as yours or something else."_

" _But if she had wandered off, someone would have brought her in by now." D.J. pointed out, and although Danny stayed silent, he agreed with her. "But she can't be gone. We need her, I need her."_

 _D.J. let herself collapse onto her father's should as he began gently running a hand through her hair, something that calmed her down when she was younger, as D.J. stared blankly at the wall in front of her._

The flashback ended and D.J. was brought back to reality. "Why did it have to be you?" She spoke aloud, looking at the stone in front of her. "It should have been me. Why did you leave us, me?"

Of course, nothing replied, as she was expecting, but a hand gently brushed her shoulder, followed by a familiar voice behind her, "D.J.?"

* * *

 **Michelle knows what D.J. thinks, yet she doesn't believe her. I would hate to be D.J. right now. The flash back reveals a little more about the past. Reviews are beginning to slip on this story, so please, make sure you keep it up! The more reviews there are, the more motivated I am to write for you!**


	7. It's Time to Meet the Family (1)

**Forget You – Chapter Seven – It's Time to Meet the Family (1)**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House I would, well, I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

 _Last Time on 'Forget You'…_

 _Of course, nothing replied, as she was expecting, but a hand gently brushed her shoulder, followed by a familiar voice behind her, "D.J.?"_

The voice caused the older woman froze where she was. It was so familiar and comforting, yet at the same time it managed to bring a chill to D.J.'s spin. "Deej?" The voice asked again and this time she responded, turning her head to look at the owner of the voice, at the same time revealing her tear streaked face. "Oh gosh, what's wrong?"

The blonde crouched down to D.J.'s level and placed a hand on her shoulder. D.J. didn't reply, a few tears sliding freely through her hold. Emma glanced behind her at the headstone, only quickly scanning it and came to a conclusion. "I'm sorry, Deej." She offered, not knowing if she was getting through to her friend or not. She assumed the latter.

A drop landed on top of Emma's head, followed by several more. She raised her head upwards and only then noticed the dark clouds looming overhead. How couldn't she have noticed that earlier? But if she had, she wouldn't have walked this way and seen D.J. and – what was she doing? She needed to get D.J. into the warmth pronto, she could already she her shivering madly.

"Here, take this." She slipped off her black coat, handing it over to D.J. who gratefully accepted it as Emma pulled up the hood of her zipper jacket she had on underneath. "You have your car?" She asked as the two began to walk slowly towards the cemetery gates. When D.J. nodded, Emma continued, "Give me your keys."

D.J. did as told – although with her hands trembling widely – and Emma successfully lead them back to the car, making sure D.J. was settled in properly before moving over to the driver's side. As she inserted the keys into the ignition she muttered to herself, "Don't let me get pulled over."

* * *

Thankfully the duo had made it back to Emma's apartment block in one peace and had not gotten pulled over at any point. Guiding D.J. up to her apartment was a little more difficult than she first imagined, although she was a small girl, she was half asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

Once D.J. was sat on the couch, Emma rushed into her bedroom and grabbed a pair of pyjamas that she assumed would fit and handed them to her, "Get changed into these, although I recommend that you shower first. You're a covered in rain water and who knows where that has been."

While D.J. was in the shower, Emma sat on the couch with a cup of coffee and began thinking. The name Stephanie Tanner, the one that had been engraved onto the headstone, it seemed too familiar to her. But for some reason, she couldn't put her finger on it again.

It was so frustrating not knowing anything about yourself. Every time you think you were getting somewhere – bam – that block was back, stopping you from figuring it out. The doctors in England had warned her that if she didn't re-gain her memory by this point, then there was little hope of her ever regaining it.

That thought made her want to cry. All she wanted to do was to know her real family, if she had one. Did she? Another question she didn't know the answer to. Would she ever know? Don't get her wrong, Emma was very grateful to Casey for taking her in nineteen years ago, letting her live with her as long as she needed, for being a Mom to her. But it wasn't the same as having a biological family.

Did she have a Mom? A Dad? Brothers? Sisters? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins? She didn't know.

Thankfully the bathroom door opened gently, pulling Emma out of her thoughts. D.J. was standing nervously in the doorway, the clothes Emma had loaned her hanging off her small frame a little. "You can sleep in my bed, if you like." She offered and D.J. nodded. Emma wanted to know why she had become so quiet and she would ask in the morning. Maybe she would reveal more about her past too. "It's down the hall and the second door on the left. Make yourself at home." She offered a weak smile as D.J. disappeared down the hall.

Emma didn't expect that she would be sleeping that much that night, whenever she started to question her past it could keep her up for hours. Instead, she settled herself on the couch, turned the channel to the movie channel and continued to nurse her coffee.

* * *

It had been hours now since D.J. had left and Michelle was worrying more and more as time passed.

Not too long after her sister had stormed out, Kimmy had wandered into the living room having heard the argument that she was sure the whole street had heard. She wasn't too surprised to find that only one of the Tanner sisters was left in the sitting room, normally when they had an argument one of them would leave to cool off before they settled their differences.

And then Michelle had begun to explain that D.J. had left, leaving her phone on the coffee table where she had put it when she had come home originally. Michelle had then expressed her concerns about D.J. driving in the condition she was in. Kimmy had agreed with her about the driving thing but had tried to reassure her that D.J. wouldn't do something as stupid as that.

Yet hours later and D.J. still hadn't returned home, Michelle couldn't keep the horrible thoughts out of her mind. What if D.J. _had_ gotten into her car and drove off? What if she had been in another accident? What if she had been hit by a drunk driver and was lying somewhere…? No, she would not end up like their mother. What if she had been attacked by someone and was lying on the side of the street somewhere?

Unable to take it anymore she reached over and grabbed her phone from the table. Michelle quickly dialled that familiar number and waited for someone to pick up. After several rings, a man's voice finally answered, "Michelle, you are very aware of what time it is, correct?"

Realising that she didn't really know what time it was, she glanced at the wall clock and winced. "I-I'm sorry, Dad, it's just Deej…"

Danny seemed to be more alert now, "What's wrong with your sister?"

"We got into an argument." She paused, deciding not to tell him about what. "It was something stupid," _Yeah, right._ "She left a couple of hours ago and she hasn't been home since. She hasn't got her phone or anything, I don't know where she is or what's happened to her. Dad, what do I do?"

There was a long pause on Danny's end of the phone. "Maybe she's crashed at someone's house and forgot to call." He finally answered. "I- I don't know Michelle, she could be perfectly fine and well. Try and get some sleep and if she's not back in the morning we can go out and search for her."

"'We'? What do you mean 'we'?" Michelle asked, confused. Most of her family were in L.A. or Las Vegas.

"I'll call aunt Becky, uncle Jesse and Joey to come down and help us look around, but I don't think it's going to come to that." Danny reassured and Michelle could tell he was beginning to fall back asleep on the other line.

"Okay, thanks, Dad. Sorry for waking you, love you."

"Love you, too, Michelle," Was all Danny replied with before there was a click on the other end of the line.

"She's probably at a friend's house." Michelle muttered to herself.

* * *

A blaring alarm clock awoke D.J. the following morning and she leaned over to smack it off. Once she had done so, she opened her eyes groggily and scanned the room.

She immediately became more alert when she realised that it was _not_ her room that she had woken up in, and to be frankly honest, she had never seen this room before in her life.

As D.J. climbed out of the bed, she noticed the clothes she was dressed in was someone else's, and that she had brief memories of putting them on last night.

Wandering to the door of the room, she came out into a cream coloured hallway and heard the sound of a TV. Following the sound, she came out into a living room/kitchen. On the dining table was a pile of freshly cleaned clothes that she recognised to be her own and infomercials were playing on the television. D.J. glanced over the top of the couch to reveal Emma, her blonde hair tousled all over the place, her eyes closed and an arm brushing the floor.

Suddenly, it all came back to her.

* * *

 **The last chapter blew up, what? Thank you so much! Hopefully you liked this chapter just as much, let me know what you thought in a review below! Finally, what you've all been waiting for, 'It's Time to Meet the Family' is here. This 'block' of chapters is going to be around three to four parts long, and although only one part really comes under the title for it, I thought I'd make it several chapters for you. Everything seems to be breaking apart in the lives of our favourite characters. I don't know when 'It's Time to Meet the Family (2)' will be out, and although I've already wrote it, I won't post it until part three is written. Alright, remember to leave a review below on what you thought and what you think is going to happen next!**


	8. It's Time to Meet the Family (2)

**Chapter Eight – It's Time to Meet the Family (2)**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

Emma woke up to the sound of movement in the kitchen. For a moment, she forgot the previous night's events and froze. She peaked over the top of the couch to see D.J. standing with her back to her, working over the counter top.

"What are you doing?" She asked suddenly and watched as D.J. dropped the utensil, giggling a little bit. D.J. turned and watched Emma laughing before jumping in, "Nice hair." She quipped.

That caused Emma to stop laughing instantly and try to flatten her hair. Silence was only brief before she asked again, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well, I woke up – in what I assume – was your bed and well, I found you passed out on the couch." D.J. explained and turned back to whatever she was making. "I thought I'd make breakfast, and now I realise that I should have asked if this was okay and if you liked pancakes."

"Pancakes-?" Emma tried to ask but D.J. talked right over her. "Well, here's some pancakes. Now get over here and eat them."

"Uh, alright?" She shrugged and got up from her place on the couch before plopping down onto one of the chairs. "I can't remember the last time I ate breakfast; I usually miss it."

As she was placing her sharing of pancakes onto her plate, D.J. glanced up at her, "You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you should never skip it, no matter what." At Emma's odd look, D.J. realised what she had said, "Sorry, again, motherly instincts."

Only small talk was made throughout their meal and before long there was two more dishes added to the pile in the sink. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower because frankly, I smell like rain water and didn't have time – or energy for that matter – to do it last night. You can just make yourself at home. Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I washed your clothes for you. I mean, you don't have any _here_ and nobody wants to wear clothes that have been covered in mud and rain and I'm going to stop talking now." Emma added the last part when she saw D.J. staring at her in amazement.

"Thanks." D.J. replied. "For washing my clothes, I mean." She furthered and as Emma began walking into her room to retrieve clothes, called after her, "By the way, you can _really_ talk."

From inside the bedroom came a "Thanks" followed by a quieter "I think" causing D.J. to chuckle to herself.

* * *

While Emma was in the shower, D.J. couldn't stop herself from cleaning up the apartment when she had changed into her now clean clothes. When she realised what she was doing, she let a laugh slip out loud, seeing just how much like her father she was becoming with the cleaning habits.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked from behind her as she leant around D.J., "It's a coaster." She asked in confusion.

"Stop _doing_ that." Was her first reply before she answered Emma's question. "I was laughing at how much I'm like my dad. Oh right, you don't know him, he, uh, he likes to clean… a lot."

Emma nodded slowly, "Right… So do you normally laugh at inanimate objects or is this a first?"

"Probably not a first." D.J. shook her head. "I have three kids with imaginations."

Nobody spoke for a moment before Emma shuffled her weight from foot to foot. "Deej, can I talk to you?"

Placing down the duster she had found, D.J. fully turned around. "Sure, what about?"

"Last night."

Sighing, knowing that she would have to explain what her breakdown was about at some point, she agreed. "Sure." This one was more hesitant and if she had the choice, this conversation would come much later.

The pair settled themselves on the couch, each a cup of coffee in hand – Emma was really starting to live on those things – and D.J. began explaining. "Well, I've told you about my sister Michelle." Emma nodded. "But I've never told you about my other sister, Stephanie." This was a lot harder than she originally thought as she watched Emma show more interest at the mention of Stephanie.

"Is that who's grave you were at last night?" She asked gently, as if too afraid to ask.

When D.J. looked away she got her answer, "Oh gosh, Deej, I'm so sorry, I, how? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'll tell you the story, but you have to understand that it is a long one, so bear with me." She paused to collect her thoughts before throwing herself into it. "I was twenty at the time, Stephanie was fifteen – so it was 1997 - and although I had already been at college two years, Steph had been bugging me during most of that time, tell me that we didn't spend enough time together anymore. Oh how I wish I was at home more. So finally, there was a weekend where we were both free with very little to do and we decided that we were going to spend that time together. We got into my car and headed off. I don't really remember where we were going, my memory is a little fuzzy from that day."

"We were just driving down the road, talking, although not much, but I do remember mentioning how much we missed spending time together. Stephanie was about to say something but instead she just screamed, "Look out!". When I did look, there was this car heading straight for us. Of course, naturally I tried to swerve out of the way but it kept following, it wouldn't stop following me. Before I knew it, we had collided head on and that was that."

"When I came too, I was in the hospital and had been hour for eighteen hours. A doctor came in and explained my injuries and such and then left after upping the amount of painkillers. My dad was there and when I was trying to get some sleep to see if it would help the pain in my head, I remembered Stephanie. So I asked him."

D.J. stopped for a moment and ran her hand through her hair. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Emma offered, placing a comforting hand on the formers back.

"No, no, I want – need – to explain this to you." She insisted. "Anyway, he said… he said they didn't know where she was. She had disappeared from the scene of the accident. Nobody knew where she had gone. First thought was that maybe she had gone to try and get help but after so much time and she still hadn't turned up they began to think more into it."

"Teams were sent out all over the bay area to look for Stephanie and eventually, they began teams all over America. And they searched as much as they could, they just couldn't understand _where_ she had managed to go. She had been in an accident for Pete's sake. She was probably beaten up from it like I was. My Dad had his own talk show, 'Wake Up, San Francisco' at the time and had her picture plastered over the show within the week, heck, her picture was plastered on nearly every news station in the country and our whole family had been questioned, myself several times."

"We were becoming desperate to find her. We all missed her so much and we just wanted her to come home. I took a break from college to help try and find her, but no luck. Within a year they had closed the case, leaving it unanswered. That hurt the most. They gave up on her. We didn't give up, of course, every now and then, Dad would show Stephanie's picture on the show and we set up the 'Find Stephanie Tanner Foundation', to get help with keeping the searches running, all we could do was hope and pray."

"Three years went by and still nothing. She would have been eighteen at this point when we got the call." Emma was beginning to tear up, having a feeling about what was coming up. "It was an officer calling. He had some information for us… about Stephanie. I was in my last year of college at this point so I was away and it was my dad who got the call. He went down to the police station and later that night I got a call to come home. When I did, Dad told us what they told him."

"A man had been arrested on suspicion of murder and when they ran his fingerprints and DNA through their system he came up. There was four people involved in that accident, Stephanie and I, a third man who died at the scene and a mysterious man. When they examined further they found traces of his DNA in both cars and was assumed to be the one who took Stephanie. That was the same man."

Emma gasped, something that she couldn't control and D.J. continued. "They had questioned him and he admitted to taking Stephanie." A tear rolled down D.J.'s cheek as she recalled everything. "He had said that as soon as he had taken her he fled the country at the first chance. How he got out was a mystery because it was about two weeks after the initial taking, he told them. He said he had fled to England where he lived for work and kept her hidden there for months."

"In early August things had begun to cool down and people began to accept the fact that there was little chance of Stephanie returning as time went on. He, he was 'done' by then and…" D.J. chocked on a sob as she tried to explain. "H-he, he beat-t her. Badly. And then-n he d-dumped her body on t-the side of the, the road. He admitted he assaulted her so badly that there was n-no chance of her s-surviving, especially where he dumped her. Nobody really went down that road. And when authorities searched his house, they found photographic evidence of his assault on my sister. Oh gosh, if you had seen the state she was in, it was nothing like when she had disappeared five months before."

"The following months were a blur. We organised a funeral for her, since most people assumed now that Stephanie really was gone and that she wasn't coming back, even with the lack of physical evidence. There was a vigil organised for her at her old high school where a lot of people showed up to show how much she would be missed."

"The man who took her was sent to jail, the photographic evidence and his most recent murder was enough to put him away for a long time. Eventually things went back to normal, it took a while, but it did and I guess that leads us to today." Thankfully the tears had slowed now, but they were still falling.

Emma reached over to a box of tissues that were on top of the table and offered it to D.J., who gratefully accepted. "Thanks."

Finally, the tears were stopped and Emma knew what she had to do now, "It's time you learnt about my past."

* * *

 **'It's Time to Meet the Family (2)' is now complete. Make sure to let me know what you thought down below, and until then, ciao!**


	9. It's Time to Meet the Family (3)

**Forget You – Chapter Nine – It's Time to Meet the Family (3)**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well, I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

 _Finally, the tears were stopped and Emma knew what she had to do now, "It's time you learnt about my past."_

D.J. turned her full attention to the woman sat beside her. Of course she had been curious about Emma's past since whenever it was mentioned, it was always handled carefully and she would find a way to change the subject.

Emma, on the other hand, wasn't sure how she was going to explain the full story since it was somewhat complicated. "You'll have to bear with me for this first part, I don't fully remember it." She warned before launching into her story. "Well, it was September 1997, the twelfth to be exact. Uh, I woke up in this strange room covered in wires and couldn't really move because I was in so much pain."

"I guess I was hooked up to some sort of an alarm because a nurse came in a couple minutes later and was surprised to see me awake. She began to check me over and removing anything unnecessary before asking questions. But I couldn't remember any answer to them, even the basic, 'What's your name?' or 'How old are you?' ones. Thinking back, I remembering being frustrated because I would sit there and think, 'Name? Name? What is my name? Why can't I remember it?'."

"The nurse was expecting something like this to happen, and she seemed kind of glad that it did. When she was done doing her examination, I asked her what was wrong with me. She began to explain, I remembered none of it. She told me that I had been severely assaulted and left on the side of a deserted road to, well, die."

D.J. was staring at her intensely, but Emma blocked her out and continued to speak. "She had told me I had been in a coma for about a month. When I was brought in, I had a collapsed lung, several broken bones, a head injury and a lot of cuts and bruises. She said she was glad that I had only had amnesia because they thought that there would be more damage than that. Honestly, she was just glad I was alive."

"Once I had remembered how to talk again, I asked her what was going to happen to me then. She told me that while I had been unconscious, the police had sent out 'found' posters for a missing girl with my description." Emma looked down for a moment. "Nobody came forward." She admitted softly before recomposing herself and sitting up straighter. "That sucked, really."

"She said that I was going to be staying in the hospital until I got better and that they would go from there, I would probably end up in an orphanage or something, I don't really know. Just before I left, I asked her name – she hadn't told me it – and she told me her name was Casey Wright."

"About two months went by and I was given the all clear to return leave the hospital, something I was dreading. No kid wanted to be placed into an orphanage or the foster system, and that was exactly where I was heading. All I wanted was my real family, but nobody could find a trace of them, they just didn't exist."

"Over the time of my stay, I got to know Casey. I don't know why, we just had this special connection for some reason and she was easy to talk about. I learnt that she too had lost her memory at one point and had managed to regain it. That gave me a little hope for regaining my memory, too, that day hasn't come yet though. She was twenty-nine and her husband of four years had died about two years prior. She told me that since I couldn't remember my real name, I should choose one until I could remember it. She joked about it being better than referring to me as Jane doe. For some reason, I chose the name Emma Nicole. I still don't know the reasoning behind that, if there is any. We also sort of worked out how old I could possibly be at the time, which was around fifteen."

"Anyway, the day came where I had to leave and I was terrified. I remember Casey walking into my room that morning with a huge smile on her face and I had no idea why. I didn't want to be nosy but curiosity got the better of me and I asked. She told me that she had managed to get me into her care, she had fostered me. I don't know how she did it, but I am very grateful to her to this day and there is nothing I could ever do to repay her."

"I managed to get settled into her home and as time passed, I started to see her as a mother. The first time I called her 'mum' was probably around my sixteenth 'birthday', she got really emotional and started crying. I found out then that she couldn't have children herself and had fostered children instead, although she had only temporarily fostered one or two, I was the first one to be in her permanent care."

"The rest is history. I went to college, somehow, and then university in England, lived there for a few years, had a few relationships that never really seemed to work out too well, stayed quite close to my mum and then I moved out here to work a few months ago. And, here I am today, almost – maybe I am already – thirty-four and living in San Francisco."

"That was… Emma I don't know what to say." D.J. admitted. "I thought my life was tough, you seemed to have it worse."

Emma just shook her head, "Don't be silly. Your life has been just as hard as mine. Just in a different way, that's all."

The two lapsed into a silence for a moment before D.J. shot up, "Oh no."

"What?" She eyed her weirdly, wondering what was wrong.

"My family don't know where I am. My sister and I had an argument last night and I stormed out. I left my phone in the house and I stayed here. Oh gosh, what if they think something bad happened to me?" At this point, D.J. was nearly hyperventilating, pacing back and forth.

Emma jumped up and gripped her shoulders. "Your car is out front from last night. You can drive home now and hopefully it will all be alright."

"Right, okay. Come on." She gripped Emma's arm and began to pull her towards the door.

"Woah, why am I being dragged. And you need your keys." Emma stopped and pulled her arm away.

D.J. stopped too and grabbed the keys. "You're coming because a) I stayed _here_ last night and b) I want you to meet my family. Now come on."

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me grab my stuff."

* * *

The whole ride to the Tanner-Fuller-Gibbler house was full of D.J. rambling about different things and Emma's nerves.

They finally pulled up in front of the tall house and both climbed out. D.J. rushed up the front steps of the house onto the porch while Emma was a lot slower. She ran through the front door and stood on the steps as Michelle took notice of her. "She just came in; I'll call you later."

Once she had hung up the phone, Michelle got up and hugged D.J., "Where the heck have you been? I've been worried sick about you, we all have. Do you know how hard it was to try and get Max and Jackson to school this morning?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." D.J. apologised. "I was mad and I went out and then I stayed at Emma's house. Emma! She was right behind-" She had turned around to not find the blonde behind her, just as she appeared in the doorway. "Oh, there you are."

Emma was shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly once she had walked further into the house, avoiding the stare from D.J.'s sister. Michelle herself couldn't help but recognise the blonde, only slightly, but she did. "Emma, this is my sister, Michelle. Michelle, this is Emma Wright."

"Hi." Emma raised her hand a little in Michelle's direction.

Michelle, instead, replied coolly, "Hello." Emma was slightly taken back at the tone and D.J. glared at her. Before anyone could say anything, Emma felt something at her feet and glanced down. Standing there was D.J.'s one-year-old son, Tommy, gripping onto her leg for support with one arm as the other was raised as if motioning to be picked up. "Can I?" She asked D.J. who nodded.

Carefully she hoisted the baby up and placed him on her hip, holding him in place. The one-year-old found an interest in her hair and began playing with the messy braid she had done. For some reason, Emma easily bonded with Tommy.

"Do you mind if I talk with my sister for a moment about what happened yesterday?" D.J. asked and Emma nodded.

She moved over to D.J. to hand her the baby, "Go to Mommy then." But when she tried to hand him over, his face scrunched up as if he was about to cry and he gripped onto Emma tightly.

D.J. laughed, "He must really like you. He doesn't normally like strangers, let alone cling to them so tightly. Would you mind sitting with him?"

"No, it's alright. You two go and talk." She told them and then turned back to Tommy. "We could get to know each other in that time."

D.J. and Michelle slipped out of the room while Emma sat on the couch with facing the TV with Tommy standing on her lap. "Hello there, mister. I'm Emma. And you must be Tommy. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **'It's Time to Meet the Family (3)' complete! For some reason, chapter eight didn't seem to do as well, so make sure you don't let the same thing happen to this chapter please! Make sure you leave a review and let me know what you think! Ciao!**


	10. It's Time to Meet the Family (4)

**Forget You – Chapter Ten – It's Time to Meet the Family (4)**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

"What is your problem?" D.J. asked Michelle as soon as they were in the kitchen.

Michelle just stared blankly back at her, "I don't know what you mean." She lied.

"You very well do know what you're doing," The elder girl snapped back. "You are being so rude to Emma; all she did was say hello to you."

"Yes, and I said hello back," She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't know what you heard, but it's all in your head, Deej." Michelle was lying her way through this, but she wouldn't face reality if it meant she was going to get slapped in the face later down the line.

D.J. could sense an argument between them forming and she didn't want that, they hadn't resolved last night's one yet. "Alright, fine," She diverted the subject. "We need to sort out last night."

Michelle nodded, "We do. There were somethings that shouldn't have been said, and for that I apologise. You asked me not to call you crazy when you told me what was bothering you and I did just that. I… I guess I just didn't want to bring up Steph. Just thinking about her brings up a lot of bad memories…" She trailed off but D.J. understood.

"And I shouldn't have stormed out of here like I did. The least I could have done was grab my phone, but I was just so mad I couldn't think straight. I guess I haven't fully let go of Stephanie, I thought I had, but deep down I really hadn't. Maybe that's why I think I've seen her recently. And _that_ day is soon. I- I'm sorry." D.J. ended as the two sisters looked at each other before wrapping their arms around one another.

"So, can I ask how you ended up at Emma's house?" Michelle asked once they had pulled back from their hug.

D.J. moved over to the coffee pot, which was set up on the counter and began to pour herself a cup, but she had mainly gone over there so that she wouldn't see Michelle's reaction, "After I stormed out of here, I got into my car," She winced as she could imagine the look on Michelle's face. "And drove off. I somehow ended up at the cemetery and had a bit of a breakdown there or something, I don't really remember it. Emma must have turned up at some point because all of a sudden she was there and after that I was in her apartment this morning."

Michelle watched her suspiciously, "You woke up there?"

"Of course everything was alright," D.J. turned around to look at Michelle. "Oh, come on. Nothing bad was going to happen. Emma's a really nice girl."

"Mhm," She made a sound of agreement, but couldn't help agree with D.J. Emma had seemed familiar from the moment she walked in, and although she wouldn't admit it out loud – probably for a long time – she did seem to be like Stephanie, from her first impression at least. And Tommy had seemed to click with her right away, something that didn't normally happen.

Before conversation could progress any further, the door swung open and in walked Kimmy, coming back from a party she had planned, "Hola," She greeted. "Can I ask who is asleep on our couch and why are they holding Tommy?"

Both D.J. and Michelle exchanged looks before peaking her head around the door to find Emma sitting on the couch, her head propped up by her arm on the rest with Tommy sleeping on top of her. When they came back around, D.J. couldn't help but "Aww", "That is so cute," She gushed before composing herself. "We should probably let them sleep; I think I remember Emma saying that she didn't sleep much last night and it's around Tommy's nap time anyway.

* * *

Probably hours later, Emma woke up to movement. Cracking open her eyes, she was greeted by the little chubby face of Tommy, who seemed to be studying her while sucking on his pacifier. "Whoa," Was the first thing she said, in shock of being so close to the toddler, but then when she looked around, she began to feel embarrassed. "I did not."

From the far right, she could hear noise coming through the door. She picked up Tommy and carried him into the kitchen after quickly fixing herself up to the best of her ability. She carefully opened the door and stepped inside, catching the attention of everyone, "Uh, hello?" She asked awkwardly.

"Oh hey," D.J. smiled as the others just watched Emma. "I was just about to wake you. Food's almost done, are you staying?"

Trying to avoid the stares from the other members of the room, Emma replied, "No, it's okay, I wouldn't want to impose." Just as she finished her sentence, her stomach rumbled in hunger.

D.J. looked at her pointedly, "Yeah, right. Take a seat." She saw the glances between the others and Emma and understood that they wanted to be introduced to each other. "Introductions!" She announced as she took Tommy from Emma's arms. "Everyone, this is Emma Wright, my friend. Emma, this is Kimmy, my best friend, her daughter, Ramona, Michelle, you know her, Jackson and Max, my other two kids."

Max patted the empty seat next to him, "Emma come sit here." Emma did so, which seemed to make the seven-year-old happy.

Conversation was constant throughout all of dinner, everyone seemed to have a question for Emma to answer, which she did with caution, not to give too much about her past away. D.J. understood that, although she had told her about her past, Emma might not want too many people knowing about it, so when conversation started to venture too deep and she could see Emma's uncomfortable look, she diverted the topic, to which Emma would shoot her grateful looks for.

* * *

As weeks turned into months, Emma slowly became a part of the Tanner's, Fuller's and Gibbler's lifestyles. She was frequently over their house, hanging around with the girls or playing with one of the boys. Everybody seemed to love her, although Michelle still seemed to be a little hostile towards her at some points. It wasn't uncommon to find Emma at their house, or even for the family to be doing something with her.

But life as they knew it was about to come to a halt.

* * *

 **This is a very, very short chapter and I'm not expecting it to do well at all, to be honest. The structure was meh and all, I mean the last line kind of leaves you on a cliff hanger, no? This chapter had to be wrote just to tie up loose ends of the other 'It's Time to Meet the Family' parts. Anyway, if you, for some reason, want to review this chapter, feel free to do so! Ciao!**


	11. Nineteen Years Before

**Forget You – Chapter Eleven – Nineteen Years Before**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

 _1997_

A week after she woke up in the hospital, D.J. was able to go home and help with the search for Stephanie. Or at least to a certain extent.

In the days following the 27th, Stephanie's picture had been plastered all over the country via news stations. It was urgent that they found Stephanie due to the possible injuries that she had received during the crash.

Danny, along with everyone else (minus Michelle and D.J.) had been searching all over for any signs of the middle Tanner daughter, for any sort of sign of her, but had come to nothing so far. Nobody could seem to wrap their mind around how it was possible for her to disappear like that.

Whenever there was a search effort out for Stephanie, everyone but one – mostly Becky – would go, the person staying behind to make sure D.J. okay in her recovery and not injuring herself any further.

Michelle had fought with her father several times over the second half of the first week to stay off school and help with the search effort. But every time, her efforts would come to a fail as Danny had told her to go back to school, try and get on with life normally and allowing her to help look after school was over. Of course, he wasn't that cruel and allowed her to stay away from school for the first three days to visit D.J. in the hospital.

During the second week, D.J. had had enough of waiting around doing nothing and had decided to sneak out of the house. Not only had she managed to actually get out undetected, but she had also managed to cause a panic amongst her family when Becky had gone to check up on her, only to find her room empty. It was only when she had turned up at the meeting point for the search teams – and immediately sent back home with a stern talking to later (it didn't matter if she was twenty now) – did the panic cease.

Several weeks had passed an still nothing. The search had increased from just around the local area of the crash in the first few days to anywhere it was possible to hide a person. Security cameras all over were checked in hope of finding out where exactly Stephanie had gone and how the person who had taken her managed to get away with it for so long.

" _Tonight an official statement has been released by San Francisco police investigators announcing that they are putting a hold on the case of missing teen Stephanie Tanner. They offered their deepest apologies, but said that the case was going nowhere, that they were not able to find anything further than the site of the crash."_ A news reporter announced one November night.

The family had been notified that if the investigators had found nothing over the next couple of days, then they would have to close the hunt. They couldn't keep spending money on an investigation that wasn't going anywhere.

And that day had come. Nothing on Stephanie had turned up in months now and most people's hopes for the fifteen-year-old to return home were fading away. Although it was never admitted out loud, there was a decreasing hope in the Tanner household for the return of the middle daughter.

There was an unsettling feeling of sadness over the house. It seemed to be too quiet without Stephanie's ability to ramble on and on and her happy attitude to brighten people's day.

Becky, Jesse and the boys moved out not too long after that. They had claimed that they had needed to finally buy their own home, that they couldn't keep relying on Danny to let them stay in his house but anyone could see that it was in an effort to try and get away from the memories that haunted that house.

Christmas 1997 was weighed down by sadness.

January 14th 1998 rolled around quicker than anyone would have liked. The thought of it being Stephanie's sixteenth and her not being there to celebrate with them was something nobody wanted to think about. Stephanie had already missed enough birthdays, Michelle's eleventh and Nicky and Alex's sixth were just two.

The idea for a concert to raise money for the 'Find Stephanie Tanner Fund' – something that had been started about a month after she went missing – was brought up one day at the end of December.

Things pulled together fairly quickly, Danny and Becky announced the event on their show to give it publicity to get people to buy tickets and since Jesse still owned the Smash Club, it was decided that the event was to be held there. To the family's surprise, a lot more people bought tickets than they first expected and they had to actually halt ticket sales as to not oversell.

Although it probably wasn't the best of days to hold the event, it was decided that they would hold it on January 14th as a celebration of Stephanie' birthday.

* * *

Jesse stepped forward up to the microphone in front of the crowd, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," He spoke, gaining the attention of the audience. "Thank you all for coming out here today. As most of you know, I'm sure, today would have been Stephanie's sixteenth today."

"Over the last few months, even after the search became a private one, we have been searching for Stephanie after she was taken from the site of the car accident she was involved in with her elder sister, D.J. Tanner. That day was April 27th, 1997, exactly eight months, two weeks and four days ago."

"The aim of tonight is to raise money to aid the search for Stephanie and to hopefully bring her home. At any time during the night, you can donate to any of my family, who are holding tins," He pointed over to the Tanner's, Joey, Becky and the twins, who waved and held up the tins to show people.

"This is a little something I wrote in honour of Steph's birthday; I hope you like it." Jesse turned and gave the band a signal.

" _Hey there now, Where'd you go? You left me here, so unexpected, you changed my life, I hope you know, cause now I'm lost, so unprotected._

 _In the blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye._

 _Like a shooting star, flyin' across the room, so fast so far, you were gone too soon, you're part of me, And I'll never be, the same here without you, you were gone too soon._

 _You were always there, and like shining light, on my darkest days, you were there to guide me._

 _Oh I miss you now, I wish you could see, just how much your memory, will always mean to me._

 _In the blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye._

 _Like shooting star, flyin' across the room, so fast so far, you were gone too soon, you're part of me, and I'll never be, the same here without you, you were gone too soon._

 _Shine on! Shine on! To a better place! Shine on! Shine on! Will never be the same!_

 _Like a shooting star, flyin' across the room, so fast so far, you were gone too soon, you're part of me, and I'll never be, the same here without you, you were gone too soon._

 _Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon! Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon! Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon."_

As the song progressed on, more and more people began to get into it, some even began to weep a little. The pots were slowly beginning to fill up over the night to the point where they had to be emptied once around.

* * *

D.J. was amazed at how many people had turned up that night. She wasn't expecting that many to come for her sister and show how much they missed her. They had raised a fair amount of money for the fund, allowing them to continue on with the search even longer under their own investigator.

The following day, Danny and Becky had talked on their show, thanking everyone for coming and revealing the total amount they had raised.

And then the next most dreaded day came around, April 27th 1998.

She didn't even get to really grieve for herself that day. Michelle had clung onto her, if she had moved somewhere in the house, Michelle would be with her, if she sat on the couch, Michelle sat with her.

D.J. couldn't blame the eleven-year-old, she hadn't been through all of this before. When Pam died ten years' prior, Michelle had only been about six months old, not even old enough to form a proper memory of her mother. That didn't mean that she didn't miss her mother - she did - but she could only go on what she was told about Pam and the videos they had laying around.

But it was different with Stephanie. She had had her in her life the whole time. They had shared a room for five years, only separating once D.J. had moved to college, allowing the room to be used once more. Michelle had stayed in the large room and Stephanie had taken D.J.'s room – not without a fuss about getting a smaller room though.

Said room hadn't been touched in a year now, the door remaining closed to keep the memory of Stephanie inside. Space was not an issue, Joey had moved up into the attic when Jesse and co. had moved out leaving D.J. to move into his room from a temporary bed in Michelle's room. No matter how many times Danny had told her that she could sleep in Stephanie's room, D.J. had declined the offer every time, not wanting the memories to haunt her. Danny fully understood and that was that, the door was shut, not to be opened for another fifteen years.

For the last year, D.J. hadn't returned to college. She had taken a gap year to stay home and help in the search for Stephanie. But now the school year was coming to an end again, meaning that a new one was beginning in a matter of months, Danny had urged D.J. to go back, finish her degree to become a Veterinarian so she can get a job.

And when she did return to college, she had met Tommy Fuller, the two becoming closer and closer over time, eventually the two got together and married, but that was another story for another time.

Time passed by, days into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. Hope of Stephanie's return began to slip away and soon it was only her family having hope of her return. They had managed to adapt to not having the middle Tanner daughter around, but they all could sense the emptiness wherever they were.

Slowly but surely, they to began to let go of Stephanie Tanner.

* * *

 **Oopsy, I do wonder if I managed to make anyone cry with this chapter? Did I? I'm sorry, but that means it was a good chapter, right? I feel like this chapter was needed to fill in the blanks of what exactly happened, although I'm not too sure I did that. I kind of skimmed over information, hopefully it added what it needed to though. The song I used was 'Gone Too Soon' by Simple Plan, if anyone wants to listen to it. I know it was release in 2011, wayyyy after '98, but just imagine Jesse wrote it please? Alrighty, if you could leave a review down below, we're so close to 50! Eek! Thank you for reviewing and reading :)**


	12. Devastation

**Forget You – Chapter Twelve – Devastation**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

 _2000_

D.J. was coming to the end of her time in university, now aged twenty-three. Her and Tommy had been together for around two years now and she had told him all about her past – her mother and her sister.

Currently, she was home for the weekend and had brought him home along with her. This wasn't the first time they had met, however. They had all loved him and thought he was perfect for D.J., which came as a bonus.

It was September 14th, exactly a four months until Stephanie's nineteenth birthday when the phone call came in. Danny had been at work at the time of the phone call and had left pretty urgently, not telling Becky what was wrong.

She had been questioned when she got to the Tanner's house, saying that she had no idea where Danny had run off to, but it had been a few hours now.

And an hour later, Danny strolled in through the door looking upset and unsure of himself. Joey – he was down for a visit - had been the one in the main room to see him come through the door, and when asked what was wrong, he had said that he needed an urgent family meeting.

Once everyone was settled, Danny stood by the TV and looked at everyone. "Why did you call us all here dad?" A now thirteen, soon to be fourteen, year old Michelle asked.

"I got a phone call at work today, as you all know, I assume," He got a nod in confirmation. "It was the police station. I was needed down there. They had found something."

"Something about what…" Jesse trailed off looking straight into Danny's eyes for an answer.

"Remember they found a fourteen-year-old girl dead a couple weeks back? They found their suspect. But when they ran him through the system, he came up. He was the fourth person in the accident."

Eyes widened in the room, but nobody uttered a word, letting Danny continue, "They questioned him and he confessed. He took Stephanie. He took Stephanie and…" Danny stopped and moved on. "He took her to England about two weeks after the initial accident, he said he had a private jet of his friends or something, I don't know how he did it. He kept her in his house in England until around August of that year where he, he beat her. Severely. He claimed that he did it bad enough to kill her before dumping her body on the side of the road."

"To make it worse, he took pictures of what he did. They know he did it and the chance of Steph being gone is so high because they found the pictures when they raided his house, along with ones of his most recent murder. I saw the pictures, to identify her, there was a very small chance. She didn't – I don't – She's gone," Danny broke down into tears, sobbing.

D.J. was frozen to the spot. She didn't know how to react. Tommy behind her wrapped his arms around her but she didn't move. Only when she felt Michelle's arms latch around her waist and the wet patch forming on her shoulder did she come back to reality waiting for the onslaught of tears.

But they didn't come.

They wouldn't come.

It was then D.J. realised that she couldn't cry.

She was too numb.

* * *

The funeral came October 5th 2000.

That was one of the worst days during the whole journey they had been on. They were letting go of Stephanie, forever.

The Tanner house – normally empty with only Michelle and Danny living there now – was full again. D.J. and Tommy had come back down once more, due to go back in a few days. Joey had come back down from Las Vegas along with his small family of his wife, Kaitlin and daughter Isabelle, aged one and a half, while Becky, Jesse and the twins only lived down the block.

They hadn't had a body to bury, so instead they had just a head stone.

D.J. still found she was unable to cry which was concerning her family at the lack of emotion she was beginning to display. Yet she brushed off their concerns every time.

It was time for the speeches to be made about Stephanie and both Michelle and D.J. had a joint speech.

"Thank you all for coming here today," Michelle started off. "I'm sure if Stephanie was here then she would love to see how much she was loved and missed. Uh, let's see, Stephanie had always just been there, if you know what I mean. She was my little-big sister – even though she was taller than Deej. I guess I took her for granted when she was at home, we had our sibling arguments like most do. We even shared a room for a few years. I only sort of remember when I moved into her room, I didn't want to – I don't know why – but now, now I would give _anything_ to share a room with Stephanie again."

"It's too quiet, not having Stephanie around, she could talk for ages. Even though she would act like it was an inconvenience to her, she would always be willing to help out. And then she was gone. There was no more bugging her for the fun of it. No one to help me out when I needed some big sister advice of someone closer in age with me. None of it."

"I just hope the man – James Donald – who took Stephanie away from us knows what he's done. Because there will never be anything he can do to make this all better. He has destroyed part of our family and made a hole that will never be filled."

D.J. took over now, "What that man did was an act of cruelty. Stephanie was one to be out there and willing to try anything out, but that did mean she would get hurt easily. I don't want to think about the four months he kept her hidden away from us, what she would have felt during that time."

"I can't help but wonder, where would she be now? Would she be at university? If so, what would she be studying? What would she be doing? Those questions will never be answered because she has been taken from us too soon."

"Make sure you love your family, tell them how much they mean to you. Because you don't know when they are going to be taken right from your hands. You may think 'oh that will never happen to me', but in reality, in reality _anything_ can – and will – happen."

"Even though we fought like mad sometimes because she would be reading my diary or something we would always make up. One time when I was seventeen, I had told her to get out of my life because of something she did. And you know what she told me? 'Maybe this time I messed up, but someday you'll need me, but I won't be there, because you want me out of your life, forever.' Thankfully, we made up after that argument, but gosh I didn't know how much that would be true. I do need her. But I can't have her help because she's gone, forever."

"I would like to take this moment to say thank you, Stephanie Judith, for always being there, for always being an amazing little sister, for always being an amazing person, for always making a bad day better, for always listening when needed. Thank you."

Finally, Donna Jo Tanner was able to cry once more.

* * *

The trail of James Donald came. D.J. had been asked to testify against him to prove he was guilty and she had agreed, Stephanie needed justice.

"Donna Jo, please tell the court what you remember from the day of April 27th 1997," The lawyer asked her.

"Stephanie and I were going to spend time together because she was complaining that we didn't see each other enough anymore. So we agreed to spend the day together. We were on our way to an amusement park when a car came straight towards us. I tried to avoid it but it kept following us. Before I knew it, the car had hit us and it was dark. When I woke up in the hospital and Stephanie was nowhere to be seen."

"Is there anything else you remember?"

"No, sorry. That's all I can provide with."

"Thank you Miss. Tanner, you may return to your seat now." The lawyer told her and she did so.

* * *

The verdict came the following day, "Mr. Donald, we find you guilty on three accounts of murder, those being Charlie Phillips, Stephanie Tanner and Indiana Moore. You will serve a lifetime sentence with no chance of parole. Case dismissed."

The Tanners could let out the breath they were holding. They had finally got the justice for Stephanie that she deserved and the man who had taken three lives was being punished.

And to top that day off? Tommy had proposed to D.J. that day too, she was now to become Donna Jo Tanner-Fuller.

* * *

 **Mhm, I had to add Tommy in somewhere. And yeah, I guess that this wasn't the best chapter, it skimmed over a lot again. I could have done a lot better with this chapter and the previous but I kinda just want to get back to the present – this chapter was more of a filler. I probably could have added a lot more detail to the whole thing, but hopefully this was okay for you, let me know in the reviews below! Maybe not the right time for Tommy to propose, but if it had been a bad ending and James got away free, he wouldn't have, trust me on that. Also, thank you for 50 reviews!**

 **P.S. I have a new story out called 'Operation: Twins' based off the 1998 film 'The Parent Trap' (it's a full house story) so if you can check that out and leave a review, I would be very grateful!**


	13. Piecing It Together

**Forget You – Chapter Thirteen – Piecing It Together**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

 _2016_

Time was passing now and Michelle, D.J. and Kimmy had begun to piece Emma together. Although when they found something out, they wouldn't out right talk about it, but a look would be shared between them all.

D.J. had, once she had time to think, pieced together Stephanie's story and Emma's, realising that the two were very similar, way too similar if you asked her.

Michelle had eventually relented with Emma and actually got to know her. She was lying in bed one-night staring at the celling unable to sleep. She had been thinking about how horrible she had been to her over the time she had known her and decided that she needed to make amends.

So she had climbed out of bed and made her way into the kitchen, over to the desk where D.J. kept a phone book – yes she still had a book full of contacts – and flipped it through until she found the number she was looking for.

Unlocking her phone, she blinked for a moment at the brightness before her eyes adjusted and she typed said number into the correct slot before typing out a message, _Hey, this is Michelle Tanner. I got your number from the phone book Deej keeps. I think you and I need to talk._ She hit send and waited with bated breath for a reply, although she didn't get her hopes up since it was four a.m.

Surprisingly, minutes later the phone buzzed with a reply, _Sure, do you want to come over now?_

 _Really?_ Michelle replied.

Emma was quick to respond, _Yeah, you coming or not?_

Michelle had gone over to Emma's place not too long after that and they had sat down for coffee, "Look, I really need to apologise, I've been nothing but horrible to you over the last few weeks."

"It's alright," Emma paused to sip her drink before she raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask why?"

She fiddled with the rim of her cup, "I, I sort of get protective over my sister. It sounds bad, but I don't know, you just had an effect on her, she was upset over something… I guess I paired it straight to you."

"To me?" Emma asked quizzically.

"It's strange, I know, can we just start over?"

"Sure," Emma put her hand forward, "Emma Nicole Wright, nice to meet you."

"Michelle Elizabeth Tanner, it's nice to meet you too," She greeted back. "Shall we get to know each other then?"

To say D.J. was confused when the pair walked into the Tanner house a few hours later – having thought Michelle was still in bed - talking and laughing like, well like sisters, was probably an understatement. But that didn't mean she wasn't happy about it, she was glad that they were getting along well.

* * *

Emma pushed open the front door of the Tanner's house one Sunday morning, something that she was getting used to doing after D.J. had told her so many times that she could. She was instantly met by the muffled cries of Tommy.

She made her way across the main room and through the kitchen door where she was met with D.J. trying to sooth Tommy, looking exhausted at the same time. Actually, most in the room were looking tired.

Kimmy was the first to notice her, "Oh, hey Emma," She muttered as she poured some more coffee into her cup.

"What happened here?" Emma asked, slightly amused but mostly concerned. "You all look like you're ready for a zombie party or something."

"Tommy's sick," Max replied, looking much more awake than anyone in the room. "He won't stop crying."

Emma noticed D.J.'s expression and lifted her arms towards her, "Let me try," She offered.

"Alright," D.J. handed Tommy over, "But we've all tried and none of us can get him to settle." The moment Tommy was in Emma's arms, he became quieter, although not completely. "Okay, who are you and how did you manage to do that?"

She bounced him a little as Tommy put his head on her shoulder, "I don't know, he must really like me. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Not yet, but I'm taking him down to the surgery later on to find out. I don't think it's anything too serious but it's better to get him checked out," D.J. replied as she plopped herself at the table and glanced at her friend and son.

Tommy still hadn't stopped his little whimpers and Emma had an idea on how to get him to sleep. She glanced under her lashes at Michelle, Kimmy, D.J. and the kids, pondering if she should or not and deciding to go for it.

She began to sing quietly, but loud enough to gain the attention of the others;

" _Some words they can't be spoken only sung, so hear a thousand voices shouting love, there's a place, there's a time, in this life when you sing what you are feeling, find your feet, stand your ground, don't you see right now the world is listening to what we say?_

 _Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will her you, make some noise, find your voice tonight, sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever, old and young shouting love tonight._

 _To sing we've had a lifetime to wait, and see a thousand faces celebrate, you brought hope, you brought life, conquer fear, no it wasn't always easy, stood your ground, kept your faith, don't you see right now the world is listening to what we say?_

 _Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you, make some noise, find your voice tonight, sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever, old and young shouting love tonight._

 _Some words they can't be spoken only sung…"_

Emma hadn't even made it through the full song before Tommy was back asleep peacefully.

"How come you didn't tell us you sing like that?" Michelle asked from her position behind the counter.

She pulled a face in return, "You never asked?" Emma changed the subject quickly, "You three, back to bed."

"Excuse me?" The three were clearly very confused. Why did Emma want them to go back to bed? They had things to do.

"You heard me," She ushered them with one hand, "Kids, go and get ready, you're coming with me for today." None of them argued as she moved to Tommy's baby bag, "Is everything in here?"

"Yes, but I'll ask again, why are we going back to bed?" D.J. asked, not moving from her seat unlike Michelle who had happily got back up and made her way back down into the basement.

"Because, my dear friend, I am playing 'mommy' today," Emma explained. "You three are in no fit state to be taking care of these kids today, Kimmy there is falling asleep at the table. Anyway, you need to sleep, so I'll take the kids off your hands for today. It's the least I could do for you guys after you've been so kind to me. I'll take Tommy to the doctors and then back to my apartment or something. The house will be quiet for you guys. Now go."

D.J. reluctantly got up, "Fine, but if you need anything, call straight away." She knew that nothing would go wrong, she trusted her sis- friend. Her friend.

Emma placed Tommy into his stroller and grabbed a pair of keys before standing by the door, waiting for the rest of the kids to join them. Within five minutes, they were on their way to Tommy's doctor's appointment, "So what do you kids want to do? We could go get ice cream or something? But bear in mind, we have Tommy's appointment first and then once we're done doing whatever, we'll go back to my place to let your parents and aunt sleep for a bit."

Ramona, Jackson and Max seemed to communicate silently for a moment, "Can we go for ice cream?" Max asked excitedly, looking at Emma.

"Sure, my treat," She smiled in return, causing the three to cheer and gain the attention of some people passing.

* * *

When they returned home – back to the Tanner's house – that night, the three kids bounced in first with Emma following behind with the stroller. D.J., Kimmy and Michelle were all in the main room at the time watching the news, "How was it?" Kimmy asked, seeing them come in.

"It was great, Aunt Emma took us for ice cream and then we went back to her place and she let us play on her Wii!" Max bounced up and down before running off to his room.

The three adults shared a glance, wide-eyed. _"Aunt?"_ Michelle asked, staring right at Emma.

"I don't know, he just started calling me that and he just hasn't stopped," She replied, picking up Tommy, who was now wide awake and looking much happier. "The doctor said he has an ear infection and a cold, but just give him the medicine twice a day and he should be better in no time." She handed the baby to his mother and then placed the medicine on the coffee table.

Even when she ended up with Tommy's illness a few days later, she didn't complain about it but was grateful when D.J. sent her home from work that day sick.

* * *

One incident with Emma was when the four had gone shopping one day, Becky had come down for a visit, offering to babysit the kids (but to also feed her baby kick), allowing them to go out and spend some girl time together.

They had been walking through the mall, window shopping and talking when someone had bumped into Emma, not even stopping to apologise before they had disappeared. Clearly annoyed by the ignorance of the person, Emma had turned around and exclaimed, "How rude!" In the woman's direction.

The other three froze and turned towards Emma, who was staring back at them, not knowing what she had done wrong, "What?"

"N-nothing. Where did you hear that?" D.J. demanded.

She shrugged in reply, "I don't know, I just say it now and again. It's something I've done for as long as I can remember."

"Right, right, of course," Kimmy brushed the topic to the side but knew that everyone was thinking the same thing, _'Stephanie'._ "Let's keep looking? We have a few more hours and there's a few more shops I want to check out before then."

For the rest of the day, they were shaken up by the incident and when Becky questioned them on their haunted looks as they dumped their shopping bags on the table, they had simply brushed the subject to the side and denied anything was wrong.

* * *

Emma herself was not all that blind to what was happening.

She, obviously, knew about Stephanie, D.J. and Michelle's sister, yet she hadn't actually seen a picture of her. Their house was almost bare of pictures of her.

But one day when she was over their house, she had had a little time to study the house in a little more detail than she already had. A glimmer on the mantel piece caught her attention.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that it was photo frames and had to question how she hadn't seen them before. She smiled at the old pictures of D.J. and Michelle, assuming that they were school pictures. She was about to turn around and go back to the couch when two more frames caught her attention. They were more hidden than the other two but when she moved the vase that was blocking the way of the larger frame, she saw the smiling face of a blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

The moment she saw the picture she recognised it. For a moment, all she did was stare at the picture before she turned her attention towards the second frame. It was D.J., Michelle and a third girl.

Stephanie.

The three of them were sat in what looked to be a professional studio, grinning up at the camera as the picture was snapped. D.J. looked to be about fifteen, Michelle five and Stephanie nine or ten. For some reason, she took one hand and began to trace out the figures in the picture. First was D.J. who was on the left, followed by Michelle in the middle and lastly.

However, the second that her finger touched the glass over Stephanie's face, she was thrown into a flashback.

" _Okay, everyone looking up here please?" A man called out and she directed her eyes to a camera. Standing next to him was a man with short, black hair, waving his arms to catch the attention of someone but all it made her do was laugh at the expressions he was making. There was a bright flash as the camera went off._

She was brought back into reality by Kimmy's voice behind her, "What are you doing?"

Emma jumped and turned around, "Oh, sorry, I was just… looking at this photo," She waved the frame to show her what she meant.

"Okay," Kimmy replied, watching as she placed the frame back onto the mantel. "Dinner's ready if you're staying.

* * *

Her laptop was placed on the table in front of her as she typed into the search bar. After hitting enter, a surprising number of results came up.

The first thing to come up under the search 'Stephanie Tanner' was a bunch of pictures, some from Facebook profile pictures but the majority of them being of the Stephanie she was looking for.

There were a few articles but below that was a video. She clicked it and it loaded up.

It was lower quality because it was from several years ago, but none the less she watched. _"I know this isn't something we would normally do on 'Wake Up, San Francisco' but we really need your help. Two days ago, my daughters Stephanie and D.J. were involved in a head on collision. D.J. was taken to the hospital for treatment but Stephanie was nowhere to be found. Please, if you have any information on my daughter, call this number," The host lifted up a missing poster. "Her full name is Stephanie Judith Tanner, born January 14_ _th_ _1982, blonde hair, blue eyes, around 5'5. We don't know what condition she's in from the accident. We just want Stephanie to come home, so please, please bring my baby home."_

That was D.J. and Michelle's father, she had recognised him from the TV show 'Wake Up, USA'. On the recommended list was another video that caught her attention, _"Tonight, the search for the missing teen Stephanie Tanner has come to a tragic end. James Donald, forty-three, had been arrested on suspicion of murder in the case of Indiana Moore, a fourteen-year-old who was stabbed to death nineteen times over. When questioned, he admitted to the murder of Charlie Phillips and both kidnapping and murder of Stephanie Tanner. He claimed it all to be an act of revenge for something her father did twenty-five years ago. Mr. Tanner himself, along with several others were questioned on the accusation, and it was claimed to be a false one. Tonight, Mr. Donald is being held in police cells and awaiting a trial date."_

Emma sat in silence for a moment before she jumped up to grab a photo album. She opened it to the first page. On her laptop, she backed the pages by two and clicked the pictures of Stephanie, making it larger. Glancing back and forth between them, she gaped in shock at what she saw.

* * *

D.J. was at work when a phone call came through. Emma wasn't able to attend work for that morning since she had an appointment to attend but she would be in after lunch.

Picking up the phone, she answered with a, "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Donna Jo Fuller?" A female voice asked on the other end of the line.

"This is she, how can I help?"

"My name is Elizabeth Smales. I'm calling from San Francisco General."

* * *

 **Not one single person reviewed the last chapter. Why? I'm kinda annoyed right now. I know it wasn't the best chapter but still. I almost didn't upload this chapter but I changed my mind. So please, go back and review the previous chapter for me? Thank you if you take the time to do so. (This was wrote after the note below)**

 **A long chapter, I know. I did say to myself that it had to stop at 2,500 but I wasn't done with it and ended over-running to 2,700, but you shouldn't complain. What a cliff hanger, huh? And alright, you are actually going to want to murder me after this next sentence; I likely won't be updating until Friday/Saturday. I know, you get to be stuck on this cliff hanger but I have finals in literally two week's time and I need knuckle down on studying in the nights. I only uploaded today because I had bank holiday yesterday and was able to write in the day, but other than that, it's only weekends I can write really. I'm so sorry! But make sure you leave a review and tell me what you think! Everything is finally falling into its final places, oh boy…**


	14. Twisting Fate

**Forget You – Chapter Fourteen – Twisting Fate**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously On Forget You**_

* * *

" _Can we just start over?"_

" _Sure."_

* * *

 _The second that her finger touched the glass over Stephanie's face, she was thrown into a flashback._

" _Okay, everyone looking up here please?" A man called out and she directed her eyes to a camera. Standing next to him was a man with short, black hair, waving his arms to catch the attention if someone but all it did was made her laugh at the expressions he was making. There was a bright flash as the camera went off._

* * *

 _Glancing back and forth between them, she gaped in shock at what she saw._

* * *

" _My name is Elizabeth Smales. I'm calling from San Francisco General."_

* * *

 _ **Two hours before…**_

"Hey Mom?" Jackson asked as he wandered into the kitchen where his mother was tending to Tommy and trying to make a quick breakfast at the same time.

"Yes, Jackson?" D.J., not looking away from what she was doing. She had to get into work soon since Emma had to take the morning off for an appointment and things might turn bad if anything got delayed that day.

He plopped himself down onto one of the stools, "I need a ride to the mall, can you take me please?"

D.J. only spared him a glance as she took a bite of her food, shuffling through papers, "You know I can't take you today," She thought for a moment. "Emma is coming over in a couple minutes, maybe you could ask her to drop you off? It is on the way to her appointment."

"Ask Emma what?" A voice came from behind the pair and they turned to see Emma standing with a pile of papers in her hand. "Oh, here's your papers, Deej."

"Thanks," She took them and motioned to Jackson. "He has something to ask you. Jackson?"

"Is it alright if I catch a lift with you to the mall?" He asked, trying to be a sweet as possible.

Emma shook her head, "Grab your things, but be quick about it, I need to leave soon. Oh, and turn of that charming act, huh?" But it was pointless as Jackson had dashed off up the stairs.

He appeared a few minutes later, allowing the pair to leave.

* * *

Ten minutes into the drive, there was silence – the only noise coming from the radio in the car. Jackson was scrolling through his phone while Emma had her eyes on the road.

It all happened so fast that it was too hard to comprehend at that moment.

From the lane going in the opposite direction, a driver of a truck had seemed to lost control of it, swerving all over the place. Cars behind them had slowed down to avoid being hit by the truck. With no warning, the truck came over the central barrier and straight towards the lane that Emma and Jackson were in.

Emma had seen the truck swerving, but had not expected it to actually come over the barrier towards them. It was only a split second that she had to make the decision, and it was probably one that would come with serious consequences, but something told her she had to do it. If she was in fact who she thought she was, then that meant the kid next to her was her nephew.

It wasn't a hard decision to make.

In the last second, she jerked the wheel of the car, sending it sliding around anti-clockwise, making the right side hit head on with the front of the truck.

The sudden movement was enough to catch Jackson attention, who looked up in time to see the truck impacting Emma's side of the car.

The glass of the windows shattered from the force and the car was dragged diagonally across the tarmac, being crumpled this was and that, but more so Emma's side of the car was almost unrecognisable. There was a second impact on Jackson's side of the car that caused his body to jerk violently.

Finally, they stopped moving, but both occupants of the car were already unconscious.

* * *

Ringing was present in his ears as he began to stir. When the ringing finally cleared and he was finally able to open his eyes properly.

The first thing he noticed was that the windscreen – or what was left of it anyway – was shattered to pieces. Moving his head around was a painful experience but he forced himself to figure out his surroundings.

Instead, an onslaught of pain from his left leg grabbed his attention and he looked down, finding that the dash board was now collapsed on top of it, holding it in place. When he had tried moving it, it had caused him great pain and he was forced to leave it in one place.

There was glass everywhere. If he shifted slightly, he could feel the stinging of the shards digging into his skin.

Something dark trickled from his eyebrow and onto his lashes, and when he moved his arm to feel what it was, his fingers came back red.

On his left side, he could make out the other battered car that they had collided with in the process of being dragged. The car was totalled – but it hadn't been in the main impact of the crash – theirs had. He hated to see what it looked like from the outside.

Dreading what he would see when he looked to the right of him, Jackson tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to see.

Slumped over in her seat, Emma had her head resting on the steering wheel. The front of her blonde hair was rapidly becoming dark as her head bled. Most of her side was unrecognisable, twisted this way and that. He could make out behind her then front of the truck that had hit them, small broken pieces peeking through where the window would have been.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

No, the worst of it was the fact that he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Her position wasn't helping the matter and he couldn't move to check without causing himself immense pain.

The memories came back to him, and he remembered how Emma had span the wheel, making sure she took the impact of the truck on her own to try and save him. But why?

That may have been a stupid question, many people would do the same to protect someone else. But did Emma have a reason? He was only her friend's child. Yet at the same time, he wasn't sure that was the only thing.

He had seen the glances and the pictures and everything else, he wasn't stupid.

Jackson wasn't sure how long he sat there but soon after, people began to work around him and Emma to get them out of the car.

Paramedics began to quickly asses the scene, muttering between themselves, "Get the boy out first, the lady needs serious medical attention."

So they did just that. Once he was out and laid across the tarmac a bit away from the accident, a brace around his neck and people fussing over his leg, he managed to catch a glimpse of the scene from the outside and gulped.

"Can you tell me your name?" One of the women at the scene asked him and he went to nod, the brace stopping him.

"Jackson Fuller," He replied, his voice cracking from not being used in a while.

"Okay, Jackson, you remember your name, that's a good thing," She praised as her colleagues worked on him. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen," Jackson looked straight up at her. "What's happening?"

She ignored his question, "What's your guardians name? So we can get in contact with them."

"Donna Jo Tanner-Fuller, she's my Mom," He told her, adding, "I don't know her mobile number, she's at work now."

"That's alright, we can find that out," The paramedic continued, "Can you give us the name of the woman in the car with you?"

"Stephanie Tan- I mean Emma Wright, she's thirty-four," Why had he gone to call Emma Stephanie? His Aunt Stephanie none-the-less.

He knew the answer, though.

Because he was almost positive that Emma Wright was his long-lost Aunt.

* * *

 _ **Present...**_

D.J. sat in the emergency waiting room, bouncing her leg up and down.

She had received the call about an hour ago that Jackson was in the hospital. The clinic had been closed for the day due to this and she had made several phone calls herself, spreading the news.

Michelle had picked her up from work, driving her to the hospital while Kimmy watched the three remaining kids. Her father had told her that they would be down as soon as the possibly could.

And now they were here.

No news had come through yet, just that Jackson was indeed here in the building being checked out and that they were still bringing people in. When she had asked about Emma as well, the nurse had told her that no one had been brought in yet under that name, but she would try to keep her updated.

That wasn't needed, however, when a few minutes later, several people rushed in with a stretcher, frantically calling out information, "Emma Wright, thirty-four, potential server head trauma and internal bleeding, severally fractured left leg, deep lacerations all over. Immediate MRI and CT scans required asap."

D.J. and Michelle watched wide-eyed as they whisked the woman away off for treatment. The sisters turned to each other, not saying anything for a moment before Michelle whispered, "Stephanie?"

That was the first time in a long time Stephanie had been brought up, but now was their already dead sister laying on her death bed once more, for real this time?

* * *

 **I don't know if I like this chapter, not gonna lie. But I guess you can be the judge of that. I don't know, it seems to rushed to me, if you catch my drift. I seemed to write this way too quickly, a lot quicker than normal. Also, I don't know a thing about medicine and** **although I researched some things, I don't know if any of it will be right, if not, just pretend, yeah? And the Emma-Stephanie connection has been noticed by several people – as revealed – including Jackson.**

 **You guys went insane over the last chapter, TWELVE of you reviewed it! What on earth happened?! I'm not complaining though, thank you! I know I'll be lucky if I got a quarter of that on this chapter… Make sure you do leave a review letting me know what you think, please? Thank you :)**


	15. Remembering You

**Forget You – Chapter Fifteen – Remembering You**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

Who was she?

Where was she?

There was only a deep darkness surrounding her, going on for as many miles as she could see. It was never ending, and honestly, it scared her a little. She had absolutely no memories of before she woke up in the dark room

As she glanced down at her body, she was relieved to see it was still there. But what freaked her out was the amount of blood staining her clothes. Yet, when she raised her arm, there was no injury there whatsoever.

Was this the end?

* * *

D.J. sat by her sons bed, watching him as he slept. An two or three hours after they had brought Emma in, she had finally been able to see Jackson.

The doctor looking after him had explained what was wrong, a mild concussion which would mean that he would probably sleep a lot for the first few days, a few lacerations here and there but the main concern was his leg which had been trapped under the dashboard. It may have been too early to tell if there was any lasting damage but time would tell.

Emma on the other hand, there had been no news on her yet. The only thing that D.J. had managed to get out of the nurses was that she was currently in an operation and they didn't know the odds of her walking away from this.

Michelle had left about ten minutes before to go and get Kimmy and the kids and bring them back to the hospital when D.J.'s phone buzzed in her lap. It was her Dad texting her, telling her that their plane had just landed.

They had been extremely lucky that there was a flight leaving not too soon after D.J. called them, plus there was a few empty seats on the plane for them to nab.

She replied, telling them to go to her house and they could come back with Michelle. D.J. then text Michelle the plans, telling her to wait there.

The clock in the corner of the room read four thirty-two in the afternoon when Jackson stirred from his sleep, "Hey baby, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," He joked weakly but that turned into a groan of pain when he shifted slightly.

D.J. started fussing over him, "No, no, don't move. You need to take it really easy for a while. That accident really did a number on you."

The accident seemed to come back to Jackson, "Mom, where's Emma?"

"They won't tell me anything yet," She moved some of his hair from his face. "What do you remember about the accident?"

Jackson thought for a moment, "Emma – she saved me."

* * *

"Hello?" She called out into the darkness, which, surprisingly, did not echo.

"Hello Sweetie," A soothing voice came from behind her. She turned around quickly, having not expected the voice to see a woman in her late twenties/early thirties with blonde hair and blue eyes.

She stepped back a bit, "Who are you?"

"You need to remember that," The figure told her, "I'm here to help you do just that."

"But I've been trying for years, it's impossible," She informed the second woman.

The woman in question placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just trust me," Was the last thing she said before she was thrust into a white light.

* * *

A scene in front of her began to form and become clearer, but not too much. Was this a memory?

 _She came to a stop at her bedroom door and peaked in. When she did, she saw Michelle sat on her bed, hugging a stuffed animal. "Hey, Michelle," She called as she walked in._

"This is memory," She said to no one in particular.

 _The little girl replied with a "Hi," but not really paying attention._

" _How you doing?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her sister. "I feel like crying," Michelle admitted._

 _She put her hand on Michelle's shoulder, "Me too." She took a deep breath before continuing, "But we can't do that in front of Uncle Jesse."_

 _Michelle innocently asked, "Why not?"_

"' _Cause…" She hesitantly replied, "If he saw us crying, he might start too."_

" _Uncle Jesse was crying?" Michelle seemed surprised by this revelation._

" _He started to," She admitted, tears building up in her eyes this time. "He didn't want me to see, but I did. Michelle, we gotta be brave for Uncle Jesse. And not let him know that we're sad too."_

 _The seven-year-old shook her head, "I don't know if I can do that."_

" _You have to," She insisted, even though she didn't want to. She didn't know why she was telling Michelle this, anyway._

" _But how can I stop myself from crying?"_

" _Just think of something funny," She had stopped looking at the younger girl at this point, it might help with the tears, she reasoned with herself. "Like when Joey stuff a whole donut in his mouth."_

 _Michelle smiled briefly, "Yeah, that always makes me laugh."_

 _A tall man with dark hair had walked in at that point and started talking to them, but she couldn't figure out who it was. Once he had left, she wrapped her arm around Michelle's shoulders, "Good job, kid," She said as she brought the girl into a close, tight hug._

* * *

It faded and she was back in the dark room with the woman, "That Michelle, that's – that's my sister. I have a sister?"

"That's not all, there's more to go, but we're getting there."

And another bright flash of light.

* * *

" _If you stay in here, this could ruin everything. Is this some kind of revenge because I've been a terrible sister?" A girl, around fifteen asked as she walked the length of the bathroom._

" _No," She admitted as she climbed out of the bathtub. "You've been a great sister. That's why I don't want you to leave. If you go, I'll miss everything. Listening in on your phone calls, hearing if you got a date for the weekend, then reading your diary to see how it went."_

" _I'll be right down the hall," The older girl shook her head. "You can come visit me whenever you want. My door is always open, unless it's closed. And then you knock," She joked._

" _But it won't be the same," She complained._

" _No," The second girl agreed, "Not exactly the same. You're going to be the big sister in the room. Michelle's going to look up to you just like you looked up to me. But one thing that will never change, I'll always be your big sister and I'll always love you._

" _I'll always love you too, Deej." She moved and hugged the elder girl._

* * *

"Deej? Is that another form of nickname for D.J.?" The woman nodded. "I remembered another person! She's my sister, too? How many do I have?"

"Wait and find out," She was told.

* * *

 _She had been sitting on the couch, softly crying to herself when the door opened, "Hi," The man said as he shut the door behind him. "Listen, uh, we need to talk."_

" _Why bother?" She snapped. "I know what you're going to say. 'You missed your chord changes. Your singing was flat. You have no business being out there. You made a total fool of yourself."_

 _He turned to her, "Keep going, I'm not finished."_

" _It's not funny, Uncle Jesse!" She wanted to yell at him but controlled herself at the last moment. "You know; I hope you're happy. 'Cause this was the most humiliating night of my life. Just leave me alone." And with that, she turned away and leant against a metal cabinet._

 _The man came over and began to stroke her hair, "Who are you really mad at?"_

" _Myself," She muttered in reply. "For not listening to you."_

" _Now we're getting somewhere."_

" _And you for picking on me," She added, walking away from him again._

" _Picking? I-I prefer to call it motivating," He was trying to defend himself and crack a joke at the same time."_

" _Call it what you want," She told him. "You made me feel terrible."_

" _You know; I guess I was a little hard on you. I'm sorry, it's just that… You know, what happened tonight was exactly I was afraid of. You know, you going up there on stage for your very first time and being humiliated. The same thing happened to me."_

" _I'll bet you didn't bomb like we did."_

" _Ho, ho, ho, ho," He chuckled as he sat next to her. "It was our sixth grade talent show, alright? It was me, the three Eds. You know those guys. And all we were concerned about, of course, was out hair, right? So we're back before the show, greasin' up. Getting all greasy, ready to go, right? I can't hold on to my drumsticks my hands are so greasy," He managed to get a chuckle out of her. "So I'm getting ready to wipe outs, you know – phoomph! Stick goes flying. I wipe out Little Ed."_

 _Smiling, she looked at him, "Are you making that up to make me feel better?"_

 _He shook his head, "No." He added, "But does it?"_

" _Kinda," She admitted. "I guess we should've practiced a little more."_

" _Guess you should've practiced a lot more. Listen, you can't succeed, uh, at anything in life, you know. Whether it be a band or school or whatever you're doing at the time without working very hard and having to discipline."_

" _Yeah, guess there's more to being in a band than just looking great. Although, we did look great."_

" _Oh yeah," He agreed. "You looked really, really good. But you did play some major dues tonight."_

" _Really?" She asked, "Like what?"_

" _Well, you won't have to go through your first performance again," He added jokingly, "And luckily, neither will the audience."_

" _Listen, I hope I, uh, I hope I didn't turn you off music. 'Cause you do have some natural talent," He told her truthfully._

" _Thanks, Uncle Jesse. That really means a lot to me."_

* * *

"Uncle Jesse? I remembered Uncle Jesse!" She exclaimed with almost child-like excitement. "Any more?"

Her question was answered in the form of a flash.

* * *

" _I am very disappointed in you," An older man told her as he strode across the room. "How could you do this? You could've been hurt. You could've hurt someone else. What you did it the stupidest thing you've ever done."_

 _She looked down at the bed sheets, "I know. That's why I ran away."_

" _And you know better than that, too, don't you?" His tone was thankfully less forward now._

" _I know!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Everything I do is wrong! I hate myself!" She yanked the bed covers back, climbing under them._

 _His tone had calmed completely now, "Come out from under there."_

" _I don't deserve fresh air!" She cried childishly. Hey, she was eight._

" _How long do you intend to stay under that blanket?" The man asked._

 _The little lump on the bed replied with, "Till I get married."_

" _You know," He began to joke. "It could be very difficult to meet somebody under there."_

 _Finally, she removed the covers from her head, "I'll just stay in my room the rest of my life."_

" _Well," He finally moved to sit on the bed. "I don't know about that. But I do know that I'm going to have to punish you. Big time." He added on the end._

" _And I should never get any allowance or presents ever again," She told the man, deciding her own punishments. "And you should send me away to carpenter school so I can build you a brand new house that you can live in without me. And you'd never have to hug or kiss me again." She had now climbed out of the bed and was had made her way over to the table, crying a little._

" _There is nothing you could ever do that would make me stop hugging and kissing you."_

 _That surprised her as she looked at him, "Nothing?"_

" _Come here," He raised his arms towards her. "Look, you have to know, that no matter what you do wrong and no matter how angry I get, I am always going to forgive you," He was looking straight into her eyes. "Because I love you."_

" _How can you still love me?" She was genuinely didn't believe he could and that broke his heart. "I wrecked Joey's car and I broke the house."_

" _Those are just things," He told her. "We can always buy a new car or we could put up a new wall. But there's only one Stephanie Judith Tanner. And you could never be replaced."_

* * *

"Stephanie Judith Tanner," She whispered to herself and then looked up at the woman, "That's who I am. That's who I've been this whole time. And that makes you my… Mom? And that man, that's my Dad?"

Pam nodded, "I've missed you so much," She said as she raised her arms up, Stephanie happily falling into them.

"I missed you so much, too, Mom, you have no idea," Was Stephanie's reply. Her Mom looked the exact same as when she could last remember, something which was very blurry, being thirty years old.

"You've grown up so much and there's so much I want to talk to you about," Pam admitted, both hands on her middle daughter's cheeks. "But there's not much time."

"What do you mean, 'not much time'?" Stephanie was confused, she just wanted to spend time with her Mom after all that time and it was being ripped away from her.

A lone tear made its way down Pam's cheek, "If you stay too long, you'll be here forever. I can't do that to you, and I need you to take a message back for everyone. Tell your father I love him so much, even after all this time and that I'm happy he moved on from me. Tell Jesse that I'm proud of him for how far he's come since 1987 and that he has two beautiful kids and wife. And tell your sisters that I love them so much, that I'm with them always."

"I will Mom," Stephanie told her as the image of her mother began to flicker and turn into blinding white light.

The light finally dimmed down enough for her to properly open her eyes and she was greeted by the white hospital celling. She shuffled – with great pain – in her bed and a passing nurse noticed the movement.

She came in to do some checks on her, the usual to see how she was. Finally, when she came to check her memory, she asked, "Can you tell me your name?"

She tried and failed to nod so just skipped to her reply, "I'm Stephanie Judith Tanner."

* * *

Wild, alarming beeps were coming from her room. Doctors began filing in the room, beginning chest compressions and doing everything they could to keep Stephanie's heart going, to get it to the right rate once more.

Several minutes of frantic work went by, the clock reading four-ten in the morning.

And finally, there was the sound of one long, flat beep.

* * *

 **SHE REMEMBERS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, STEPHANIE REMEMBERS. I don't know why I'm getting so excited about this, I mean I knew it was going to happen because I write this story, I have everyone's fate in** _ **my**_ **hands. And now I sound totally creepy, what did you think of this chapter? Oh, and I started referring to Emma as Stephanie again because she really remembered. For the memory things, there was supposed to be a Pam and Joey one, but it's nearly half-past twelve in the morning, I'm tired and probably writing complete gibberish at this moment, but hey, have a chapter! Make sure you leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter, I read them all :)**


	16. Coming to an End

**Forget You – Chapter Sixteen – Coming to an End**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well, I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

The previous day had been an eventful one, that was for sure.

First, Jackson and Emma had been in a car crash, Emma coming out worse off that Jackson. Then Danny and Teri had come down and was staying with them for the time being. Then she had been told Emma's injuries – server concussion and small amount of internal bleeding were the worst of it – but other than that, she could have been worse off. Emma had woken up a few hours later, and when asked for her name, had announced that it was none other than Stephanie Tanner.

That's how you get the world around you to stop spinning.

When the others had turned up at the hospital, they had found D.J. sitting outside Jackson's room on the floor, head in her hands. They had asked what was wrong and she had told them the news, D.J. had held eye contact with Michelle and Kimmy, knowing both they thought the same thing as her.

Danny had immediately gone into denial, "Stephanie is dead. You're nuts."

"Then why did she say herself that her name was Stephanie? I didn't make that up. This is a serious matter, Dad. You need to be open minded about it, because there is a woman in this hospital that could very well be your long-lost daughter," D.J. snapped at him.

"But the evidence, the trail, the confession…" Danny trailed off, coming to a loss for words.

"Dad, there was never a body found," Michelle backed up D.J. "I believe her when she says she Stephanie."

"There's only one way to figure this out," His eldest told him. "Do a DNA test and find out the truth."

So they had done just that. The police had been contacted, as well. If Emma was in fact Stephanie, the missing persons case would be solved and the 'murder' of Stephanie Tanner wouldn't be a murder but attempted murder instead.

The results had been rushed through to the lab, being an urgent test and were due to come back within the next day or two.

* * *

D.J. walked into the hospital the following day, signing in to go and visit Jackson and her possible sister. She was stopped, however, on her way towards Jackson's room. A doctor had asked her to follow him into the office and the only thing that she could think of was, _'Someone's taken a turn.'_

"Mrs. Fuller, I'm Dr. Lawson. I'm the one taking care of Emma – or Stephanie. There's something I need to tell you," The blonde doctor told her, his hands folded on the desk in front of him.

D.J. nodded and he continued, "Last night, around four a.m. she took a turn for the worse. Her heart rate began to drop. We tried everything we could, we honestly did, but… I'm sorry."

"What, what happened to her?" She was now wide-eyed. "She, no, she's not, she can't be."

"What we thought was simply a concussion, we misjudged. In actual fact, her brain was slowly swelling. This wasn't picked up on the scans we did when she was brought in, so it went undetected. This is something that rarely happens anymore, but things still do sometimes go undetected. In this case, it did. Her brain swelled to the point where it killed her. We are terribly sorry," The doctor did look sympathetic, but D.J. wasn't listening to him anymore.

What out there hated her so much? Why did they have to take _everything_ away from her? Couldn't someone out there let her be happy?

"This may not be the right time," Dr. Lawson began to speak again. "But we got the lab results back. Her DNA matched Mr. Tanner's. Emma was indeed Stephanie. I am so sorry for your loss," He handed her a slip of paper confirming what he had just said.

Once D.J. had left the room, she had pulled out her phone and dialled Michelle's number, "Hello? D.J.?" She had asked when her sister didn't say anything.

And with that, she broke down crying. Through sobs, she told Michelle to come down to the hospital with everyone else.

When they arrived, Michelle ran straight over to D.J., grabbing her by the shoulders, "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong Deej." With a shaking hand, she brought her hand up to show the piece of paper which Michelle snatched. "She's…? But this is a good thing! Why are you crying?"

"S-she isn't here a-any more," She sobbed, collapsing to the floor.

Michelle frantically shook her head, "No, no, no," She muttered as she sunk to the floor next to D.J., resting her head on the elder's girl shoulder.

Quickly, it was figured out what had happened. Danny had walked away, not letting anyone seeing his true emotion and didn't return for a couple of hours, but when he did, he was drunk. Teri had gone to sit with Jackson, taking the kids with her, leaving Kimmy to try and comfort Michelle and D.J., keeping her own emotions at bay.

This was truly the end of the missing case of Stephanie Tanner.

* * *

Time crawled by slowly after that, Jackson was released from the hospital, Tommy turned two, a new year came, new people came into lives but one thing that didn't go away was the memory of Stephanie.

James Donald's had a reduced sentence, but it didn't change much because he was still in for two other murders.

The family had began to fall apart. Kimmy and Ramona had moved out of the house, back to the area in which they originally lived. And although they lived in the same house, Michelle and D.J. rarely spoke to each other anymore. Neither one knew why they had stopped talking to each other, they just had drifted apart.

It had gotten especially bad that after Michelle had moved out of the family home and in with her new husband to raise their daughter together, the two never saw each other.

When the family got together, there was an obvious awkward tension between the sisters and they avoided talking to each other the whole night unless they had to.

Their family had fallen back. And it was questionable if they would ever be able to put it back together.

* * *

Everything faded to black once more, "Is that what you really want?"

* * *

 **Damn me, back at it again with the cliff hangers. You hate me, don't you? I kill off Stephanie twice and now this cliff hanger? Don't actually think I'm that sorry about it though. This was another depressing chapter, wasn't it? Definitely a shorter one and a cliff hanger.I don't know how I feel about it overall, to be honest. I wasn't going to put that little ending in, so be glad that I did. Although it doesn't do much to tell you what it means, does it? You can find out on Friday, when I'll next update – wait Friday's my last day of school and Fuller House season two begins taping, oh wow, big day for me… Make sure you leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Oh! And to the guest who left a review saying I forgot a question, what does that mean? Please let me know, aha, alright byeee!**

 **(Oh, and before you all kill me, think about it, if I'm dead,by ou don't find out what happened)**


	17. Or Is It?

**Forget You – Chapter Seventeen – Or Is It?**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well I don't know what I'd do.**_

 _ **MAKE SURE YOU READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE CONTINUING!**_

* * *

"Is that what you really want?"

She didn't know how to reply to that. She really didn't.

Stephanie stood staring at where the image had just been, her Mom standing behind her watching, concerned.

What her mother had just showed her, shocked her. The whole ordeal had. When she had woken up in the hospital room, she had told the nurse her name was Stephanie Tanner. She had seemed to go ghost white and Stephanie knew why instantly. To everyone else, she was dead.

Very quickly, police had been contacted to come in and blood had been taken for a DNA test with her father, just as proof for people.

For a few hours after she had woken up, she hadn't been able to see any of her actual family because of questioning and testing, the same family she hadn't seen in nineteen years.

Finally, the nurse had noticed that she couldn't handle any more of the questioning, that she needed her sleep and had removed everyone from the room. When she had asked about her family, she was told that she would get to see them tomorrow – tomorrow being the time they expected the results to come back.

But when she had gone to sleep that night, she had felt weird. She was drowsy and her eye sight was fuzzy, not being able to focus on anything that was said to her – not that much was anyway.

And then all Stephanie could hear around her was the beeping of machines and frantic voices before it all went dark again.

* * *

Her eyes opened to the same black room as hours before where her mother was. Pam was looking almost distraught to see her middle daughter back when she had sent her away to her other family a few hours ago.

"Why am I back here?" Stephanie had asked, obviously scared by the fact that she was back in the dark room once more and Pam could have sworn she could see the little four-year-old girl she once knew who had crawled into her bed, terrified of the dark.

"I don't know," Pam admitted, "Something must be happening to your body in the real world and they've sent you back to me. Do you feel any pain?"

Stephanie stood still for a moment before nodding, "Now that you mention it, my head does kind of ache."

"Hold on, let me see if I can find something," Her mother told her and stared off into space for a moment. Stephanie watched her weirdly for a moment before the scene around them changed.

" _Okay, the first thing I need to tell you is that we got the DNA results back of your father and Miss Wright," A man was telling D.J.. "They came back positive; Emma is in fact Stephanie."_

 _D.J.'s face seemed to light up for a moment before the doctor continued, causing her happiness to fade, "For the bad news, this morning, around four a.m., Miss Tanner's heart rate was dropping to the point where it almost stopped. Luckily, we managed to keep it going after several minutes of work. We put her in for more testing and it came back that her brain was swelling, causing her to slowly shut down."_

" _What?" She looked at him, disbelieving. "What's happening for her now?"_

" _Well, we've put Miss Tanner into a medically induced coma to try and get the swelling to go down. It's all down to that. But another factor is whether she is going to fight for it or not."_

" _Stephanie will fight for it, she always would," D.J. insisted and tried to shut the voice inside her head up._

 _The doctor nodded, "It's all a matter of time now."_

"I'm in a coma?" Was the first thing Stephanie asked.

Pam nodded, "Yes, you are in reality," She explained, "But where we are now, this is your choosing area. There's a fifty/fifty chance you get to come here and decide whether you go on or not. You're lucky, Steph, you really are."

Noticing her mother's downcast look, she asked hesitantly, "Did you get the choice?"

"No," Pam whispered. "But I know I know why, I had to watch over you three and your father."

Neither girl spoke, Pam lost in memories and Stephanie trying to decide what to do. Pam noticed her daughter beginning to stress over her decision and quickly stepped in, "There's something I need to show you before you decide."

"What is it?" Stephanie asked when the scene changed to a different part of the hospital.

"This is what life will be like if you choose to stay here."

* * *

The tension was thick throughout the house later on that week.

Ever since the truth about Stephanie had come out, that she was actually who the girls had suspected her to be, nobody had acted quite the same. Phone calls had been made, spreading the news about the return of her but also the fact that she was now balancing on the edge.

Jesse and Becky had said that they would be down as soon as they possibly could, needing to book time off work. Finally, they had been able to get away on family emergencies, Becky managing to get them to show re-runs of Wake Up, USA since both co-stars were away.

Everyone had taken turns to visit Stephanie, who was now in the ICU so they could keep a close watch on her.

As every day passed by, Stephanie's condition wasn't changing and nobody could work out if that was a good thing or not. But looking on the positive side, she wasn't getting any worse.

But the doctors were warning them to prepare for the worst. They had no control over the swelling, they couldn't do anything for it apart from let it go down by itself. They had also warned that if she were to wake up, the chance of there being some long-term effects was a high. Yet those were unpredictable, too.

* * *

It was Michelle's turn to sit with Stephanie, D.J. off signing papers to allow Jackson to leave and go home and the others in various other places.

If the wires and everything else to be removed from Stephanie, she would have just assumed that her elder sister was sleeping. But those wires were a constant reminder that Stephanie's life was in the balance.

With a shaking hand, Michelle gently grasped onto the other's hand. For a minute, she sat in silence, "Hey Steph. It's so weird calling you that, you know. I've been calling you Emma for months now and you're really not Emma."

"We miss you," She told the unconscious body of her sister after a few minutes. "We miss you so darn much that it hurts. I miss you. I have missed you for the last nineteen years. If – when you wake up, will you remember us? Will you remember the last nineteen years?"

"You have to come back to us, Steph. There's so many people to meet. There's Teri, she's our step-mom. And Jackson, Max and Tommy Jr., D.J.'s three kids. Sure, you've already met them, but not as you. I wish you could have met Tommy, D.J.'s husband. He died, kinda like Mom. But it brought us all closer together. Even Kimmy has a kid now; can you believe she found someone who would put up with here?" She paused as if Stephanie was going to reply, "I know right, me neither."

"I need you," Michelle finally admitted. "I need you so much, so please, come back to us. Come back to me," And with that, she leant forward and began crying softly, her hair shadowing her face.

* * *

The silence took over once more as the two women listened to Michelle's sobs.

Dragging her eyes from where they were downcast towards the floor, Stephanie looked straight at her mother, "I know what I have to do. I love you, Mom."

* * *

 **I LIED! Surprise chapter! Yeah, I just decided a mid-week chapter was what I was going to do. Uh, yeah, my non-existent medical knowledge is back again. Stephanie has to make probably** _ **the**_ **most important decision of her life right now. I don't know how many of you saw the previous chapter, I uploaded it under twenty-four hours after the previous one so it didn't register but the email notifications went out, so if you haven't already, please go back and review that chapter :) We're close to 100 reviews on this story, that's like the first time I've ever hit 100 reviews, like what?! Thank you so much! Also, lastly, do you think the quality of my writing has decreased over the last couple of chapters? Please let me know, I feel like it has but that's not really relevant. I shall see you Friday!**


	18. The Return of Stephanie Tanner

**Forget You – Chapter Eighteen – The Return of Stephanie Tanner**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

"I know what I have to do. Mom, I love you."

* * *

Michelle was bent over her sister's bed when a frantic beeping filled the room. Her head instantly snapped upright and she froze as she saw the monitor connected to her sister begin to flat line.

Within seconds, nurses burst into the room, one gently grabbing onto Michelle's arm to guide her gently out of the room. At the feeling of being moved, she snapped back to reality, "What's happening to my sister?" She cried out.

"We don't know, sweetie," The nurse tried to reassure her. "Why don't you wait with your family and I'll let you know as soon as I can what is happening, okay?"

The nurse was talking to her as if she was a small child, but at that moment, Michelle felt almost as if she _was_ a small child. She plopped into the open seat next to her other sister, instantly drawing her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

Danny was talking to the nurse, who was trying to calmly explain the situation to him. D.J. just wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders in an effort to distract herself from the frantic movements in the surrounding world.

* * *

"Come on!" The doctor cried as he performed chest compressions on the blonde woman on the bed. "Do not make me go out there and tell them they've lost you again."

He paid no attention to the others in the room as they tried to help him. Very quickly he realised that he was going to need the defibrillator. Two paddles were thrust into his hands as he charged and administrated the shock.

It took several attempts, but the work paid off. The frantic beeps that had been echoing around the room calmed to a steady collection every few moments.

Stephanie's eyes began to flicker as she began to regain consciousness. When she first opened her eyes, they were quickly snapped shut again due to the brightness of the room.

Ever so slowly, she began to open them again. This time, the light wasn't as painful and she managed to open her eyes most of the way. As they began to focus, Stephanie managed to make out the figure of a doctor standing next to her.

Her next was stiff as she turned it to meet the man's dark eyes.

The doctor smiled a little, seeing her become a little more responsive, "Hello, Stephanie."

"H-hello," Her reply was strained as her throat ached, dry from not being used for however long she was out of it.

"I need to do a few tests to see if there was any lasting damage," He informed her. "Also, my name's Lucas, I've been taking care of you while you've been here and until you eventually leave us."

Stephanie nodded, watching the man move around as he began to test things such as her memory etc. By the time he got down to her legs and asked her to move her toes in her left foot, they hit the brick wall.

"I-I can't," She croaked out, beginning to panic.

Lucas wrote down a few notes onto the clipboard before turning back to Stephanie, "We're going to have to run some tests to find out what the exact problem is here, but – and I don't want to get your hopes up – there is a chance that this could be temporary."

Once he had left the room to get everything ready, Stephanie was left to her own thoughts. Her first reaction was the urge to cry. A few tears did manage to break through the barrier, but they were quickly dried up by her next thoughts.

She could have been worse off. She could have ended up with no memory of anything and be back in the same position as she was nineteen years ago. She could be _dead._

Yet she wasn't.

She was alive.

She was breathing.

The loss of the use of her legs would be nothing compared to losing her life. Of course, it would have major setbacks to her day-to-day life, but it was nothing that she couldn't get used to. It's not like she would have a choice anyway.

But the doctor had told her that it might not even be a permanent thing. There was a chance that she would regain the use of her legs, that she would be able to move around again.

Lucas walking back into the room drew her out of her thoughts, forcing her to put her attention on him.

"Let's find out what's happening here, shall we?"

* * *

Stephanie had temporarily lost use of her legs. But temporary didn't mean that she couldn't ever walk again.

She was once again in her room, sitting up slightly and waiting for the nurse to return with her family.

In all honesty, she had forgotten that they would have been there. And suddenly she was filled with worry. She hadn't seen her true family in nineteen years. Of course, she had seen them during the time she had lost her memory, the time that she was Emma Wright. But that wasn't as Stephanie Tanner.

There was a sharp knock on the door, followed by it opening. They had moved her out of the ICU but were still keeping her separated from the rest of the patients, just in case something went wrong.

"Your sisters are here," She told Stephanie, stepping aside to allow Michelle and D.J. to enter. The two seemed to be stood frozen in the doorway.

They had seen Stephanie before; they had been friends with her for months now. But now they were looking at her as Stephanie.

The cuts and bruises that littered her face along with the bandages didn't deny the fact that they were looking at the third Tanner girl. Nobody moved for what seemed to be hours until D.J. took the first steps, moving towards her younger sister.

She flung her arms around Stephanie, the latter quickly wrapping her arms around D.J. in return. Michelle dashed across the room after coming back to her senses and joined in the group hug that had formed.

Everything was finally looking up.

* * *

They had told her that she would be able to start the therapy in six weeks time, once her injuries had had time to heal a little.

After that, it took two months to take her first unaided steps.

Within a year, Stephanie was able to walk by herself once more.

* * *

Things were defiantly looking up.

* * *

 **Oh look, the ending of this story, finally. Well, kind of. There's one more chapter to come (probably sometime this week) but then it's all done. This chapter has to be the worst one of all, but I think I've lost motivation to write anymore. The part where Stephanie loses the use of her legs had always been a part of the plot line, but I couldn't write it in right, so I ended up scraping the top of the idea. I have no idea if anything I mentioned is medically correct, but I'm sure you have an imagination. Thank you for 102 reviews! I've never in my life had this many responses to anything I've written but you guys seem to love this story! I finished my GCSEs and managed to get myself a part-time job, so that means I get to write for you guys! I'm sure I'll have a new idea for you once I've finished the rest of my stories :)**


	19. All Over

**Forget You – Chapter Nineteen – All Over**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Fuller House, I would, well I don't know what I'd do.**_

* * *

"And today, we have a very special guest on Wake Up, USA. Please give a warm welcome to my daughter, Stephanie Tanner," Danny announced and two sliding doors opened to reveal Stephanie. She walked out, making her way over to the couch and took a seat.

"Now, thank you for coming on to the show today," Becky began, scanning Stephanie's face for any reaction to being in front of the cameras. "We understand this is probably hard for you to do, being a fairly recent event."

Stephanie shrugged a little, "I have to do it at some point, and why not do it on the best talk show out there?"

Danny smiled, "Well, first of all, for those of you that don't know why Stephanie is here today, she has agreed to talk about her story with us – which we are extremely grateful for." He paused for a moment, "If you will, would you explain to us what happened?"

She smiled a little but took a moment to begin speaking, "When I was fifteen, I was involved in an accident with my older sister, D.J. From there, I was taken by a man, James Donald. He took me to England, to his house he had there and he…" She paused to take a deep breath. "He beat me for months on end."

"It must have been about four months later when he decided he was done with me. He dumped me on the side of the road, left me for dead. I was found, thankfully, and taken to the hospital. There I met Casey, a nurse. We became pretty close over my time there and she fostered me. At this point, I was going by the name of Emma Wright since I didn't know my true name."

"She could have dumped me when I turned eighteen, but she didn't. She kept me and raised me had her own and I don't think I could ever repay her for that," Her eyes were beginning to water slightly so she dabbed at them with her pinky finger.

"Nineteen years later, I came over to America to live," She explained. "I met one of the most amazing people here, D.J., she was so kind and accepting. That's how I've always known D.J. to be and she really hasn't changed much. I met the rest of her family – my family – and they were all so sweet and amazing as well."

"There was an accident that I was lucky to survive around eighteen months ago. But if I hadn't had been in it, I wouldn't know who I truly was today. I wouldn't be sitting here as Stephanie Tanner. I wouldn't be sitting here at all. I would be living a life that wasn't mine, that wasn't reality."

"I wouldn't change the past for anything," She admitted honestly. "Sure, I missed out on a lot and now I have a lot to catch up on, but at least I'm alive. At least I'm one of the lucky ones."

* * *

The club was packed to maximum capacity. Every table was full to the brim and people lined the walls, chatting to each other as they waited. Stephanie stood nervously behind the curtain, waiting for her cue to go out on stage.

A night had been organised in the Smash Club – which Jesse stilled owned – to raise money for missing children. Since people had been so kind in donating to find her, it was only right that she helped to raise money for other charities in need of the financial help.

Stephanie saw Jesse nod out of the corner of her eye and she stepped out onto the stage, earning a loud welcome from the audience, "Good evening, everyone," She smiled. "Thank you all for coming out here tonight and supporting such a great cause. Every forty seconds, a child goes missing. All money you donate tonight will be going towards many different charities that aid the searches of these missing people and to help bring them back home, so thank you. I hope you enjoy this song I wrote and don't forget to donate."

The music started up and Stephanie began. **(I don't normally do these notes but the song she sings is I Wish by Vienna in case you were wondering.)**

Once the song was over, it was rewarded with another round of applause. Stephanie made her way off the stage and over to the table where her family occupied. She took Tommy off D.J. and settled him in her lap. Danny, who was next to Stephanie, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'm proud of everything you've done," He told her.

Stephanie just smiled up at him in response. Her life was nowhere near perfect and it would take time for the effects of everything to die down a little, but hopefully with the help of her family, she would be able to plough through it all.

* * *

 **Have to admit, short epilogue there that turned a little mushy at the end but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I'm kind of glad that I've finished this all up now, I can put it to bed and not have it nagging at the back of my mind to complete. The ending of this story is so rushed it's not even funny… Anyway, thank you for joining me on this mini journey and I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for a hundred+ reviews, thirteen favourites and twenty-six follows! Could you leave one final review, please? Thank you so much if you do :)**


End file.
